A Life With You
by InfiniteHorizons
Summary: Years have passed since that fateful day when the Doctor left Rose with his Metacrisis. Now, the Doctor is told Rose Tyler is missing and has run into somebody quite determined to get her back. Together Alena, Clara, and the Doctor must find Rose Tyler.
1. Chapter One: Argo

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who.**

**A/N: Okay, so I'm having some major family issues right now so I haven't been able to write anything for a while so I thought I'd just post this short little ten chapter story that I wrote a while back but never updated. I'll update it once every week and hopefully before the end of this I'll be back to writing for my other stories, I'm really sorry but I don't know how long it will take to resolve the issues. Hopefully, all will go well.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Clara was fed up. No, she was more than that. This Doctor was grouchy, yelling at her all the time. Sure, there were a few times when he seemed to need her support, but he could be so stubborn and, well, rude. She sighed. Of course, it could just be the fact that he had regenerated from the craziest man she's ever met. He was looking at her expectantly. Had he been talking?

"Um, what?" She asked. He looked at her like she just dribbled on her shirt.

"I was saying, Clara," he added more emphasis on her name, "I think we should go to Argo, lots of different things to do this time of year." Clara raised her eyebrow at the 'this time of year' comment. They were in a time-and-spaceship, why did it matter what time of the year it was? Oh well.

"Sure, but what is Argo?" She questioned. He looked to her with a slight smile on his face like he was expecting her to ask that.

"A small planet that becomes a major trading port in the early 62nd century." He explained, typing the coordinates into the TARDIS.

"Interesting." Clara drawled for lack of anything better to say. Personally, she was hoping it could be more of a spa planet but she highly doubted the Doctor would take her to one, especially this regeneration. He didn't reply, choosing to walk to the door instead. Clara sighed again and followed him to the door. They walked out onto a crowded street, her ears instantly insulted with the yells of buyers and sellers. The streets were lined with a plethora of shops. Some of the shops sold items she easily recognized, others had nothing she could identify. The Doctor slipped into the throng of people, not even bothering to warn Clara. She followed him into the crowd, keeping her eyes on the red lining of his outfit. He was pushing his way through the crowd, leaving her to slip behind him as best she could. She received several glares and more than a few threats from some of the people she had pushed through. When they finally made it through the crowd, she turned on the Doctor. "Did you really have to push through them?" She grumbled.

"It doesn't matter." He replied. His eyes were staying trained on something in the distance she couldn't see.

"What are you looking at?" She finally asked when she couldn't hold it in. His eyes snapped to her.

"I think I just found somebody who could use our help." He said before taking off running at a surprising speed. Clara followed him, dodging large groups of people. The Doctor navigated through the streets relatively well, his eyes still focused on something that seemed to be just out of her eyesight. He led her to an alley filled with fog so thick she could barely see her own hands.

"Doctor?" Clara questioned. He frowned at her.

"Quiet." She stayed silent for a minute, waiting to hear something. Nothing could be heard except for the distant noise of chattering from the stalls.

"I don't-" She was interrupted by a yell in the distance.

"What the hell do you want?" The voice echoed. The Doctor looked to Clara before taking a sharp right further into the alley. Clara followed closely behind him looking for the source of the noise. Three figures slowly came into view, starting as a shadow but becoming more detailed as they got closer. As far as Clara could tell, it was a girl with two guys on either side of her. As they got closer, Clara could make more out. The girl looked to be just over five feet with straight, brown hair and defiant, chocolate eyes. Something about her was almost familiar to the Doctor. What was it about her? She appeared to be glaring at the men, refusing to back down. Two taller men, six foot at least, were on either side of her. The one closest had his reptilian arms crossed over his muscular chest. The other seemed to be in more of an aggressive stance with sharp, yellow teeth barred out at her.

"Give it back." The closer one stated with a calm demeanor. The Doctor took a menacing step forward, revealing himself through the fog.

"Leave the girl alone." He said calmly. The three turned towards the Doctor.

"She stole from us, nobody just gets away with that." The man spat.

"Anyone with half a brain could get away from you." The Doctor replied. The man growled ominously at the Doctor who didn't even flinch.

"Nobody." The man restated.

"No, pretty sure he's right." The girl said in a smooth American accent. "It doesn't take much to get away from you guys." The Doctor looked to her with a raised brow.

"Says the one who got caught." He contradicted. She smirked at him.

"I only get caught when I want to." She replied. Again, something extremely familiar. It's right there. He knows her, or somebody like her from somewhere. She almost reminds him of… oh but no. That's not right.

"What could possibly make you want to get caught?" Clara couldn't help but ask. She shrugged.

"I wanted to know where the factory is. It would be easiest just to get thrown in its jail." One of the men sneered at her.

"Factory?" Clara asked. The girl looked to the two men next to her who weren't speaking but already in an offensive stance.

"They have the last vortex manipulator available at this time." She replied. The Doctor looked to them, surprised. Vortex manipulators should have been entirely impossible to find in the 62nd century. "And it seems," the girl began, holding a damaged vortex manipulator, "that some things just don't come back from a laser blaster."

"Aren't you a little too young to be a Time Agent?" The Doctor spoke with evident disgust at the thought.

"Aren't you a little too old to be stopping fights in an alley?" She replied. Clara bit her lip from laughing at the girl who just insulted the Doctor. He looked completely taken aback, not expecting her to reply like that.

"Never too old for that." He replied. She smirked at him.

"Whatever you say, pops." She gave a mock salute and looked to the creatures in front of her. "Are you two going to arrest me or are you going to watch all day?"

"Why arrest you when we could just kill you?" The closest replied. The girl's eyes widened and she let out a nervous chuckle.

"Right, didn't exactly think about that." She looked apprehensively at Clara and the Doctor, wracking her brain for an escape plan. The reptilian like alien closest to her pulled out a gun at the same time the Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver. A soft whirring emitted from his device and the gun sparked in the alien's hand. He pulled the girl in front of him.

"Run!" He yelled. Clara, the Doctor, and the girl were running before the alien's had even processed what happened. Clarity hit them like a bullet and they took off after the three who they'd been threatening only moments ago.

"Follow me!" The girl exclaimed to the Doctor and Clara. "I know a shortcut." She took a sharp left into a darkened alley. The sounds of the marketplace were growing by the second, drowning out the yells of the aliens who were still giving chase. They were far enough away that they could lose them with just the right movements. Just before they entered the overcrowded streets, she pulled the Doctor and Clara to the right and up a steep flight of steps. Upon reaching the top, she pushed them into a window of what appeared to be an abandoned shop. "Down the stairs." She informed the Doctor. He and Clara went down three flights of stairs, stopping at a locked door. The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver again fully intent on opening the door. "I don't think that sonic screwdriver will do much good to a deadbolt." He looked at her curiously, very few people ever knew what a sonic screwdriver was, let alone what it was capable of. She pulled a chain from under her shirt and held up one of the many objects on it, which happened to be a key. She swiftly unlocked the door and held it open for both Clara and the Doctor. They entered rather hesitantly. "Oh come now, do I really look like the kind of person who will murder you?" She asked, closing the door and locking it behind them. The Doctor and Clara inspected the mess of papers pinned to the wall indicating different time periods and places.

"This doesn't exactly strike me as normal child behavior." The Doctor grumbled, indicating her mess of papers.

"That's," she paused and let out a heavy sigh, "nothing. It's useless."

"But it wasn't intended to be." He turned back to the brunette. "So what was it intended for? And why exactly did you want to get the vortex manipulator? I'll tell you why, because you're looking for someone! So who are you looking for exactly?" He questioned her. She raised a single brow at him.

"That is none of your business." She replied rather defensively.

"We might be able to help." Clara suggested. The Doctor shot her a look.

"That depends entirely on who you're looking for." The Doctor said. "If you're looking to murder somebody, sorry can't help there." She shook her head, the ghost of a smile on her lips.

"No, I'm not looking to kill anyone. It should be okay to leave now, just stick to the streets until you're ready to leave." The girl said.

"You never did say what you stole." The Doctor prompted. She laughed quietly.

"Oh nothing very important just a few telecom devices and a long range teleport." She replied.

"Any particular reason why you chose to steal those items?" He asked her. She shook her head.

"It was that or some of their weapons and I prefer to stay away from guns, thanks." He gave her a genuine smile.

"Smart girl, don't you think, Clara?" Clara smiled to him.

"Just brilliant."

"I do think now that it's quite safe and it's about time I got this troublemaker back home." He said as a way of goodbye, moving closer to the door.

"It was nice meeting you!" Clara said. She smiled to them.

"Yeah, see you around." She responded quietly. The Doctor and Clara unlocked the door and walked out silently. The Doctor stopped and spun around almost as if he just remembered something.

"I forgot to ask, what's your name?" She looked to him with a quirked brow.

"Alena, why?" She asked. He just shook his head.

"Hello, Alena, I'm the Doctor." He said before moving to exit. Alena's eyes widened and her breathing stopped.

"What?" She whispered almost inaudibly. She spoke so quietly that Clara couldn't hear but the Doctor could. He turned back into the room, taking note of the clear shock written on her face.

"Doctor?" Clara asked. She followed him back into the room, looking from the girl to the Doctor.

"I take it you've heard of me?" The Doctor asked her. She looked up at him with wide, innocent eyes. The sense of familiarity screamed at the Doctor again.

"The Doctor? As in the Doctor with the TARDIS? As in the Doctor with the TARDIS from Gallifrey? As in the Doctor with the TARDIS from Gallifrey that's a T-"

"Yes!" The Doctor interrupted rather grouchily. "That Doctor." She looked at him, her surprise still shining in her eyes but there was something else, hope? Fear? He couldn't tell.

"No way." She breathed more to herself than anyone else. "How… what… but I wasn't even… what?"

"Oh, just spit it out already." The Doctor said frustrated. The way she was talking and the look of her eyes seemed so eerily familiar.

"M-my mom." She whispered shakily. Clara noticed the telltale sign of tears in her eyes and dropped down to comfort the young girl.

"Yes, I'm sure she's a wonderful lady." The Doctor snapped. Clara glared at him.

"That's who I'm looking for." She continued, almost oblivious to what he was saying.

"Well that's lovely but what's this got to do with me?" He asked anxiously. Clara shot him another look, rubbing the young girls back in soothing circles.

"My name is um…" She looked up to him with meaningful eyes, "My name is Alena Kassandra Tyler." The Doctor's world froze. Not the kind of freezing where everything come to stop slowly, all processes and functions just slowly dying out. No this was the kind of freeze where everything stops in an instant. His thoughts came crashing down making the connection to why she was so familiar. The big brown eyes, the ability to think quickly, the straight brown hair, how had he not thought of this earlier? This, this girl, she was Rose Tyler's daughter! And apparently she was looking for Rose Tyler herself! Clara noticed the look of pure shock on the Doctor's face. This had something to do with his past apparently.

"Tyler." The Doctor repeated softly. "The daughter of Rose Tyler." He stated matter-of-factly. She nodded slowly. "And," his voice wouldn't allow him to continue.

"And John Tyler." She finished for him. She laughed nervously, "I guess that makes you my father too."

* * *

**A/N: Okay, there's chapter one, chapter two will be up next week. Not going to lie, I cried writing a few chapters of this. I hope you all like where this story is going to go. I promise it gets better and it actually gets really sad. I thought Twelve was the perfect Doctor for this story simply because he seems so adamant about not letting anyone break down his emotional barriers. So yeah, this will get kind of angsty. Anyways, I hope you liked it and I'll see you next week.**


	2. Chapter Two: Explanations

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who.**

**A/N: Well, I realized that I'm always busy on Sundays so I thought it might be better to update on Mondays. Since I have this story done, I really don't care when I update. So, Mondays just make it a little easier on me. Here's this.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_"__Tyler." The Doctor repeated softly. "The daughter of Rose Tyler." He stated matter-of-factly. She nodded slowly. "And," his voice wouldn't allow him to continue._

_"__And John Tyler." She finished for him. She laughed nervously, "I guess that makes you my father too."_

Clara stopped rubbing Alena's back, her eyes wide. "I'm sorry, what?" She asked. She looked up to the Doctor, who still hadn't taken his eyes off of Alena, then looked to Alena, who was staring at the ground. "How is the Doctor your father? You just said it was some bloke called John Tyler."

"The Doctor umm, he was going to regenerate. But instead he created a biological metacrisis; a half human, half Time Lord Doctor." Clara opened her mouth and closed it repeatedly, resembling a fish.

"I'm sorry, what?" She repeated. Alena giggled softly.

"It's simple really. He stored his own regeneration energy and DNA into a hand that had been cut off the previous year, or two if you count the year that never was. Anyways, another brilliant woman, Donna, had touched the jar. It took some of her own DNA to form a brand new Doctor. Except this Doctor was half human, half Time Lord since he had taken some of Donna's and the Doctor's DNA. He had all the memories of the Doctor and everything." Alena explained. The Doctor looked slightly surprised that this girl could explain it so simply when the actual process was much more complicated.

"That sounds strange but very," Clara paused, "Doctorish?" Alena erupted into more giggles causing Clara to join in.

"Where is he now?" The Doctor asked gruffly. This caused Alena to sober up almost instantly.

"He's," her voice cracked barely, "umm, he's dead." She said simply, her head going down ever so slightly.

"What happened?" Clara asked the girl softly. Her eyes were brimming with fresh tears, causing Clara to pull her back into a tender embrace.

"There was a car crash." Alena could almost laugh at how simple she made it sound. She closed her eyes remembering every detail specifically.

_"__Alena." John's voice choked. "Rose." He called, reaching blindly. Alena had yet to open her eyes for fear of what might be waiting for her. She felt a hand on her shoulder prompting her to open her eyes. She gasped at the gruesome sight that greeted her. Her father was lying next to her with glass shards sticking out in various places. A long string of blood ran across his forehead and one large glass piece was imbedded into his abdomen._

_"__Dad." Alena's voice shook. "Daddy!" She cried. She tried to reach for him but a sharp pain shot up through one of her legs. She looked down noticing the unnatural angle. She pushed herself towards her dad, ignoring the pain from the glass and her leg. "Daddy." She cried as she reached him. Tears were streaming down her face. "I'm here daddy." She spoke softly. He smiled to her as best he could. She could smell the smoke which began to thicken. "Where's mom?" Alena asked fearfully. Truthfully, John didn't know. But he did not want Alena to know that._

_"__Alena, you need to get out of here." He said as best he could between coughs and wheezes. "Go find your mother."_

_"__But daddy, the car." She trailed off looking to the fire that was starting. The car would blow up. She needed to get him out of there. He shook his head._

_"__Alena you have to run." He breathed._

_"__I'm scared." She cried, holding on to her father with all of her strength._

_"__Fear is an illusion." He explained quietly. "It stops us from doing what we should do." Alena felt a deep pain hit her leg. An overwhelming heat was creeping up from her thigh causing her to hiss. "Go now, Alena, find your mother and keep her safe. I love you." Alena looked back as she felt a hand wrap around her waist. Somebody was pulling her out of the fire! They could save her dad!_

_"__It's okay daddy, they're going to save us!" Alena cried in joy. In moments she was pulled out followed by the limp form of her father. Her smile faded and the tears started. "Daddy?" She went to move closer only to be pulled back by one of the men who helped her. "Daddy?" She tried again, slightly louder and more hysterical. Her father still sat unmoving. She pulled free from the man holding her and fell next to her father. "No, no, no, daddy, please. You promised!" She wailed. Another man came to pull her off her father. "You promised you wouldn't leave me!" She cried. "Please, daddy, wake up." She fought against the man pulling her back. "I don't want you to go." She whispered as the man finally pulled her back._

"My father and I were pulled from the wreckage but my mother's body wasn't found." Alena stated, reeling her memories in and locking them firmly behind a wall.

"How did you get back here?" The Doctor asked, his face masked to appear devoid of any emotion. "Better yet, why?"

"My parents were having a hard time having a kid. They tried for years but nothing happened until one day my mom found out she was pregnant with me. It was a rough pregnancy and they almost lost me several times but eventually I was born. When I was born, I was extremely sick. The problem was, I didn't have any ties to that universe. Neither of my parents were born in that universe. Everyone had someone who they were replacing except for my mother, my father, and me. It's almost like the universe was rejecting me. It could stand my mother and father because my mom had parents that did replace somebody and my father was half Time Lord but when it came to me it just didn't work. At first my parents thought it was because of them so they had me live in America. I only got to see them a few times a year. But that wasn't helping either. I would sometimes just collapse or get so sick that the doctors were sure I was going to die. My father had been working his hardest to try and figure out a way to get me back to this universe. Three years ago, I had gotten sick again except it was worse than the other times. I couldn't breathe on my own and my vitals were deteriorating. Mom and dad put me on the other TARDIS and," Alena paused, a single tear fell, "she gave her life to get us over here. Mom and dad have been acting normal for the past few years while I recovered. We were on our way to see Jack when the car crashed."

"So what happened to Rose?" The Doctor pressed while Clara continued to comfort the clearly distraught girl.

"I don't know. She must have been taken from the crash. I've been looking for her for the past few months." Alena explained, curling tighter into Clara's embrace.

"Why didn't you just go back to the day of the crash and find out who took her?" He asked like he had figured it all out. Clara's eyes widened in horror and she glared at the Doctor. Alena laughed cruelly.

"I wouldn't have the strength to not try and save them. They're my parents; do you honestly think I could sit back and watch one die and the other be taken from me by, by something?" She asked hysterically.

"Really not helping, Doctor." Clara muttered.

"So that's why you want to get another vortex manipulator? To look for Rose?" The Doctor questioned. Alena looked at him with an expression so broken Clara felt her heart ache for the girl and the Doctor even seemed to soften.

"She's all I have left." Alena whispered brokenly. The Doctor sighed.

"I suppose we can help you look for it." The Doctor said.

"Help her look for it? Why don't we just take her on the TARDIS?" Clara asked, almost outraged for the poor child.

"Clara." The Doctor warned her.

"It's okay, Clara." Alena said. "Any help I get is appreciated." She smiled softly to Clara who returned it in kind.

"So where is this 'Factory'?" The Doctor asked.

"I have no idea." Alena said. "I built a technological tracker that should be able to lock on to the vortex manipulator through the vortex remnants but I haven't been able to power it. I do believe that a certain setting like, oh, I don't know, 36b on a sonic screwdriver is the correct frequency to jump start it." She stated with a pointed look in the Doctor's direction.

"Right," he pulled out the sonic screwdriver and jumpstarted the device, "aren't you a little too young to be building devices of this kind of power?" He asked.

"I'm fifteen, I've been doing quantum physics since I was nine." She replied. The Doctor couldn't help the small smile that crept onto his face. She smiled back at him and jumped up with a fake mask of joviality back on. It almost scared the Doctor how well she could hide her emotions. It does make some sense though, seeing how she's the daughter of the two who could mask them best. He looked back down to the device in his hand when it dinged.

"Right, this shouldn't take long." He jumped up, Clara and Alena following suit. "Is there a back exit, Alena?"

"Yeah, only go up the first flight then take a left." She explained. "You can call me Lena, everyone does." She said.

"Well then, Lena, Clara, shall we?" He started up the stairs, the two girls following behind him. Lena looked to Clara noticing the slightly putout look on her face while they were walking.

"What's up?" Lena asked Clara. Clara seemed to shake herself out of it, sending a warm smile to the girl.

"Oh nothing, just thinking." Clara replied. Lena had a knowing smile.

"Thinking about what?" Lena questioned. Clara looked to her.

"Oh, you know, whatever else I might not know about the Doctor." She answered with a wave of her hand. The two girls followed the Doctor around a dark corner, speeding up slightly.

"If it makes you feel any better, I don't even know everything about him and he's, well, he's, umm, he has the same memories as my dad." She seemed to be thinking about her answer, nodding when she thought it sounded good enough. Clara chuckled softly.

"I guess I should expect scenarios like this." She said. Lena shook her head sadly.

"It's not as often an occurrence as you'd think. If he's anything like my father, and I'm sure he is, he protects his hearts very well." Clara pondered over the younger girl's answers while they took yet another turn, nearly running into a big mud puddle.

"So does that mean you have two hearts?" Clara asked.

"Hmm, umm, no." Lena replied. "As far as we know, I'm normal. Well, I say normal but I mean I'm more human than alien. At least, that's what we like to think. Truthfully, they aren't entirely sure. You see, something happened to my mother and it changed her I guess. She wasn't aging but my father was. So we assumed that she had more alien DNA than we originally thought; this lead to the problem of being absolutely unsure what to expect from me. So in all honesty, my parents don't know if one day I'll stop aging or if I can regenerate."

"Does that scare you?" Clara inquired. "The whole not knowing what will happen scenario?" Lena paused only for a step, then continued jogging.

"No," she answered firmly, "what happens, happens. I'm sure it won't happen without a purpose either." Clara smiled to her, Lena returning it almost immediately.

"We're here." The Doctor announced.

"Grandpa Quiet up there finally decided to talk." Lena stage whispered to Clara, causing the two girls to erupt into laughter. The Doctor shot them both a glare.

"If you two don't want to get blasted today, I suggest you both quiet down." He said.

"Oh, no thank you." Lena smirked, "I've had enough blasting to last me a lifetime." The Doctor raised an eyebrow at her. "People in the universe are a lot less friendlier than you'd expect."

"Most of them don't want to deal with bratty teenagers," the Doctor muttered. He moved towards a crate, hiding himself and the two girls from view. Lena glared at him.

"Yeah, well I'm sure they don't like to deal with grouchy old men either." Clara bit her lip to keep from laughing. The Doctor scowled at Lena then signaled for her to come forward. She crept towards the edge of the box, pointing to the other side of the building. "It'll be in that room." She stated. "Get the sonic ready, we can just slip past the two guards then figure out what to do once we're in the room." Lena leaned forward, ready to sprint to the other side of the room. Clara shot the Doctor a meaningful look, one he seemed to understand immediately. "Now." Lena whispered. She meant to leap out only to be pulled back by the Doctor and Clara. "What are you doing, we have to go now?" She struggled against them.

"No, it's not worth it. Chances are, you won't find Rose before it breaks again." The Doctor stated. "It will be easier to just take the TARDIS." He replied. Lena shook her head, her brows furrowed.

"Why did you bring me here if you didn't think it would work?" She inquired.

"I wanted to destroy it." He answered simply.

"What?!" Lena yelled. The two guards turned their attention towards them, pulling out their compact laser blasters and immediately started firing.

"Oh, look what you did now." The Doctor grumbled. He pulled on Lena and Clara's arm, pushing them towards the exit. Lena stumbled in the darkness only to be pulled by her arm again. "Couldn't keep quiet, just had to go and yell." The Doctor continued complaining, still dragging Lena back in the direction of the TARDIS.

"What'd you expect me to do?" Lena yelled back. "You were going to destroy my chance at finding my mom."

"I already told you," the Doctor began arguing, his grip on Lena's arm tightening, "I was planning on taking you in the TARDIS." Lena glared at the back of his head.

"Well, you could have told me before." She shouted.

"You wouldn't have cared about the vortex manipulator then." The Doctor replied, his voice rising and breathing increasing.

"No, I wouldn't have." Lena roared. "I don't give a damn about the vortex manipulator, I only care about finding my mom."

"Language." The Doctor chimed annoyingly, the sight of the TARDIS growing even larger as they approached.

"Now isn't the best time to be complaining about my language," Lena growled. "I swear if you weren't the only way I'd find my mom, I wouldn't have ever wanted to meet you." The Doctor physically recoiled, though to Clara and Lena it looked more like he missed a step. That hurt more than he cared to admit. She wasn't his daughter exactly but still she was, kind of, he supposed. And she is the daughter of the woman he loves, so of course he wants her approval.

"Nobody's forcing you to come." The Doctor replied coldly. Clara sprinted ahead of the Doctor, throwing open the TARDIS doors before they reached them.

"For the love of God, will you two shut up?" Clara shouted, slamming the doors behind the two. The Doctor looked at her in surprise, not expecting Clara to say that to either of them. Well, he could see her saying it to him more than Lena, but still. Speaking of the devil, he turned in the direction Lena was standing. She was wide-eyed, taking in every detail of the TARDIS. Her eyes were brimming with unshed tears, the warmth of the TARDIS lights shining so brightly in them. "Lena?" Clara asked. Lena wiped away a single tear that managed to escape.

"She's beautiful." Lena whispered in awe, her hand resting upon the console. The TARDIS seemed to glow ever brighter in greeting of the young girl. The Doctor felt a warm welcome pass through his telepathic bond with the TARDIS. He approached the console and began typing in the dematerialization sequence. "Where are we going?" Lena asked curiously.

"To see who took your mother." The Doctor replied. Lena paled.

"Now?" She squeaked. The Doctor sighed.

"No, I suppose you two could rest up then we can see." He replied. "Clara, show her to a room." He ordered.

"Yeah, yeah, boss me around." Clara muttered. "Come on, you can have one by me." Clara offered. Lena smiled to her, moving to follow her down the hall. She paused before she left the console room, leaving Clara still walking.

"I, um, I didn't mean it." Lena said.

"Hmm?" The Doctor questioned, half of his attention on the TARDIS console.

"I didn't mean what I said about not wanting to meet you. I'm sure I would have loved to if none of this had happened." She said, continuing when the Doctor hadn't said anything. "Mom and dad used to tell me stories about traveling through time and space. All the good things you've done. I fell asleep dreaming of meeting you some days." She had a smile on her lips as she remembered the images clearly. She had so many visions of what this day would be like. Oddly enough, none of them had an argument. It just didn't feel right. "Anyways, goodnight." She ran off down the hall after Clara. The Doctor looked up after she had gone, the ghost of a smile on his lips.

"Goodnight, Lena." He whispered.

* * *

**A/N: Well, there's that. Next chapter will be up next Monday, see you then. Let me know what you thought! Hope you guys have a great Valentine's day!**


	3. Chapter Three: A Simple Act

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who.**

**A/N: Well, I'm sorry, I really was going to update this coming Monday but I'm not even going to be home so, it's early. Wait, should I even apologize for updating early? Eh, oh well. Anyways, this is the last chapter before the real fun begins. You'll start to see adventures in different times and places after this.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_"__Mom?" Alena called out to the golden hue that seemed to wrap around her. "Dad?"_

_"__Alena." She heard her father's voice call out to her. "Why did you let me die?" Alena cringed, tears forming in her eyes._

_"__I tried to save you daddy, I swear I tried." She cried to her father. She could see his face fade in and out._

_"__You let them take me." Her mother's soft voice echoed to her. Alena turned to see the disappointment and hatred in her mother's eyes. "You let them kill him." Alena dropped to her knees._

_"__I tried to save you both." Alena pleaded to them. "I couldn't save you." Her parents both stood above her, the same look of revulsion burning in their eyes._

_"__You were too weak." Her father said._

_"__You weren't smart enough." Her mother spoke coldly. Alena recoiled, her hands reaching out to her parents._

_"__Please, I love you mom and dad. I tried to save you, I did!" She cried._

_"__Then why are we not safe?" Her mother spat. Alena squeezed her eyes shut._

_"__B-because I'm not strong enough to save you." She whispered brokenly. "I'm not fast enough or strong enough or smart enough. I'm not good enough to save either of you!" She yelled, effectively waking herself up._

Alena was breathing heavily, tears still present in her eyes. "It was just a nightmare." She whispered. She felt a pleasant hum in her mind. "Thanks, girl." She patted the wall behind her bed. Another hum passed through her, comforting and soothing her mind. Alena sighed and pushed herself up not wanting anything to do with sleep at the moment. "Hmm, how about some coffee?" She asked the TARDIS receiving another hum in return. Alena smiled to the TARDIS, "I could get used to this." She exited the ornate room the TARDIS made just for her and made her way towards the kitchen. It wasn't hard considering the TARDIS was helping her by moving it closer.

"Couldn't sleep?" The Doctor's voice made her jump.

"You scared the hell outta me." Alena said.

"Language." The Doctor pointed out again. Alena rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, where do you keep the coffee?" She asked. The Doctor made a rather disgusted face.

"Coffee?" He inquired. "Why on Earth would you want that?" He continued leading her to the kitchen.

"Well, I did grow up in New York, they had a Starbucks on every corner." Alena announced proudly.

"It's rather strange that you have an American accent." He commented, opening up a cabinet filled with cups. He handed her a cup and moved towards another cabinet to grab the coffee beans.

"Seriously? That's what you find most strange about me?" Alena raised a brow.

"And your name." He said. "It doesn't exactly fit what I'd expect for Rose to choose for her daughter." He pressed the brew button on a coffee machine the TARDIS laid out for Alena.

"Well, it has some Greek meaning or something." Alena explained offhandedly. "Something to do with a torch of light shining upon mankind." The Doctor chuckled softly. "It's cheesy, I know." He laughed slightly louder. "Still not as bad as Doctor, I suppose."

"Hey!" The Doctor's laughter ceased. "At least my name has a rather straightforward meaning."

"Yeah and it also happens to be a rather common profession." Alena pointed out, grabbing her coffee and putting a little creamer in it. "How'd you end up Scottish this go round anyways?" The Doctor shrugged.

"It means I can be rude." He said. Alena laughed at him.

"You do seem to be a little on the grouchy side." She smirked at his glare. "How many regenerations has it been since…" She didn't need to finish her sentence for him to understand.

"Two." He answered curtly, not liking being the only one in question. "Shouldn't you be in school?" She raised a brow.

"What does that have to do with anything?" She asked. The Doctor shrugged.

"It's a valid question." She smirked at him.

"Trust me, I think I'm far enough ahead to be able to take a little break from school." Alena took a sip of her coffee watching Clara enter the room.

"Oh, is that tea?" Clara chirped far too happily that early in the 'morning'.

"No, it's coffee." Alena answered. Clara made a disgusted face.

"Why would you drink coffee?" She asked getting herself a cup of tea ready.

"Mmm, cause it's good." Alena said.

"Well seeing how your all awake, we can go in a minute. I'm just going to need a date." The Doctor looked to Alena.

"Oh, right." Alena put her cup in the sink. "It was October 2, 2014. At 8:16 pm on East Cowbridge Road in Cardiff. It happened right after the bridge over River Taff, actually." She said.

"2014?" The Doctor questioned. "That doesn't seem right; I started travelling with Rose in 2005." Alena nodded.

"Time moves differently in the other universe." Alena answered.

"Ah, right." The Doctor turned. "Be out in the console room in five minutes." He left without another word.

"Right." Alena whispered.

"Are you okay?" Clara asked.

"Yeah, fine." Alena muttered. "I'm going to get changed."

Clara sighed as she watched Alena retreating. It couldn't be easy on her after experiencing what she had and then having to be on her own. She's had to have been on her own for a while. Clara took one last sip of tea before leaving to go to the console room.

"Took you long enough." The Doctor muttered to Lena as she walked into the console room ready for the day. "It's a little dark, don't you think?" The Doctor raised a brow at her outfit. Lena looked down at her black leggings, black shirt, black combat boots, and black leather jacket.

"There's nothing wrong with it." Lena retorted. Clara had an eyebrow raised. She seemed like a bright and bubbly young girl, not really the kind you'd expect to be dressing to the nines in black with dark makeup.

"She's fine, Doctor." Clara said.

"I wouldn't exactly be taking fashion advice from you." Lena murmured.

"What's that supposed to mean?" The Doctor questioned with an affronted look on his face.

"You look like you're about to pull a bunny out of a hat, not travel through time." Lena replied. Before the Doctor could respond, she continued. "Can we just get this over with?"

"Just through the doors." The Doctor stated. Lena followed Clara's lead to the door with the Doctor right behind her. Clara looked back to Lena with a warm smile before opening the doors. The cool autumn air hit the three passengers. Lena shivered but not necessarily from the cold air. She closed her eyes and braced herself for what she knew was coming. She couldn't help but smile at the place. She was going to meet Jack with her mom and dad before the crash. She hadn't met him yet but she had heard stories of the infamous Captain Jack Harkness. She was so excited to meet him before everything happened. Her mother was telling her stories of their travels together and her father was listing off the different reasons why they shouldn't be going to visit Jack. Though, she could tell her dad was only joking seeing how he had a smile on his face the entire time he was talking.

"Lena?" Clara startled Lena out of her memories.

"Huh?" She asked dumbly.

"We have about ohh, 32 seconds before the crash." The Doctor announced. Clara smiled encouragingly to the girl. "How did you crash?" Lena shrugged.

"The police said my dad lost control of the vehicle." Lena said.

"And you don't believe that?" The Doctor prompted her to answer.

"No, I saw something, I know I did. For just a second there was a flash of light and then a sound."

"Sound?" He raised a brow to her.

"Oh, I don't know. It was like a tapping or something." Lena struggled to explain. "And then everything went dark and we crashed."

"Yeah, well tell me if you hear it this time." The Doctor said as a silver car came into view. "Is that…"

"Yeah," Lena spoke quietly. "It is." She watched as the car got closer. It didn't even look like it was going to crash, everything looked as normal as usual. And then it wasn't. "What?" Lena croaked. For just a split second, no, even less than that, there was… something: a flash, a small tapping, and then nothing. Lena heard a shout filled with pain. Her eyes widened when she realized who it was. It was her father! She went to run forward only to get pulled back by slender hands. She looked back up to Clara but continued to struggle.

"Lena, you can't." She tried to say soothingly.

"I can't just let him…" Lena tried. "I can't leave him. He's going to…" She tried to pull out of Clara's grasp.

"Look at me." Clara said. "Calm down, turn around, and look at me." Lena struggled for a minute longer before turning in Clara's grasp. "There's nothing you can do. This is how it's supposed to happen."

"Supposed to happen?" Lena questioned hysterically. Lena's half crazed eyes met Clara's compassionate ones. For a silent moment they just stared into one another's eyes. Then, slowly, the craze in Lena's eyes drained with understanding. "I know." She whispered hoarsely. Clara pulled the girl into a tight embrace. Lena accepted it but continued to stare straight ahead. There was something odd over there. Something in that guys hand… "A biological perception filter." She whispered in understanding. The distortion around the men disappeared at once and she saw them for who they really are. There were three of these creatures who stood slightly taller than an average man. They had a grayish skin and pointed noses. Instead of hair, they had feathers of different lengths. They each had a pair of horns sprouting from their eyebrows.

"What?" Clara asked.

"Doctor!" Lena called.

"Yes?" He inquired.

"Look behind Clara." Lena explained in a low voice. The Doctor turned to look where Lena was pointing out.

"I don't see what you're ta-" He stopped immediately, eyes widening and jaw dropping. There were three Jacondans standing off to the side with a device that looks eerily similar to a transmat.

"What are they?" Lena asked.

"They're called Jacondans from the planet Jaconda. I think they may have been who took Rose." The Doctor looked back to the crash where the police seemed to be swarming. "Although, that doesn't make much sense. They don't have a real reason to be abducting Rose and they aren't particularly aggressive to those who don't provoke them." He explained.

"Well apparently these ones are." Lena said attempting to go after them.

"No," The Doctor warned her, "We can't just chase after them, we need to find out why they want Rose."

"Who the hell cares why? They have her, that's good enough reason for me to go after them." Lena explained.

"Language." The Doctor counseled. "I don't think they're working on their own. They were most likely only sent here to transmat Rose to somebody higher up. Chances are, they don't even know where she's gone." Lena gritted her teeth.

"Well, what are we doing waiting her for? Let's go figure out who it is." She said steadfastly ignoring the police cars surrounding the car which contained herself and her dying dad.

"Knowing what they are isn't going to give us enough information." The Doctor stated. "We need more information."

"Like what?" Clara asked.

"Have the TARDIS scan for their biosig." Lena supplied. "It's doubtful Rose or whoever's in charge will work because they're using so many precautions as it is, but just a lower rank like them should have no problem tracing." The Doctor nodded.

"That… might work." He admitted reluctantly. Lena's cries could be heard in the distance causing her to squeeze her eyes shut.

"Can we go find out if it'll work?" Lena asked, moving towards the TARDIS. The Doctor nodded following her. Clara jogged ahead to catch up to Lena and took her hand in her own.

"It'll be okay." Clara spoke softly. Lena smiled up to her.

"I know it will be." She said. Clara smiled back. The Doctor watched their exchange from behind. The girl could act, he'd give her that. He doubts even he would be able to smile after re-witnessing the death of somebody he loved, even if it was just a fake smile. He looked back to the wreck one more time before entering the TARDIS. He'd find Rose and he'd help her. He looked to Lena who was immersed in conversation with Clara. He'd help her too. It was the least he could do.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so that's that. I'll have another update in a week, maybe sooner if something pops up. Let me know what you thought and stick around because I love the next chapter and the chapter after that and the... well, honestly I love all the chapters except for the first three. I just needed to stick Alena's character in there and introduce how the rest of the story is going down. Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter Four: Warnings

**A/N: I made myself wait a full week! This is actually the first time I've waited a full week to update. :P I think I like waiting a week but I don't at the same time. I love hearing your opinions on what is happening and waiting a week is too long in my opinion. Oh well...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"They've began looking for her." A gravelly voice spoke out to the darkness.

"We'll have what we need by then." Another voice replied with conviction.

"What makes you so sure?" The first voice questioned. The man relaxed in his chair and turned around to face his most loyal worker. The madness shined through his dark eyes, warning the other man to tread cautiously.

"The Doctor may be smart but I'm smarter." He said.

"What about the child?" The worker questioned.

"The child could be of use. If we cannot use Rose then we'll have to try her. I don't want any harm to come to her until I can do the proper tests." He stated.

"What about the Doctor and Clara?" The worker asked. The man let out a long sigh then smirked slightly.

"We'll see." He answered.

* * *

"Are you sure you're okay?" Clara asked for the fifth time. Lena looked to her with an eye roll.

"I am perfectly fine." She replied. Truthfully, she was anything but fine. She wanted to lock herself away from the world and grieve for all she lost. But she couldn't do that. She had to keep fighting; she had to find her mother. As long as she had someone to fight for, there was no sense in grieving. Yes, she missed her father. Hell, she'd give her own life for him but she would not lose her mother too because she was too busy grieving. "How's it coming along, Doctor?" The Doctor didn't even so much as look up as he voiced his answer.

"Concentrating." Lena looked to Clara with a smirk.

"It's not that hard." Lena said to the Doctor. "Just search the TARDIS's data banks for the biosignature of Jacondans." The Doctor looked up to her with a glare.

"It's not that easy." He replied.

"Oh yeah?" Alena challenged. She moved to the jump seat and looked down at the console. She pulled up a keyboard and searched through the TARDIS's data banks. She sent a mental request for help from the TARDIS, who responded by pulling up all information on the Jacondans. "See." She turned the monitor to the Doctor. He scanned the information on the screen and beamed brilliantly to Lena and Clara. He typed words into the keyboard that made absolutely no sense to Clara or Lena. Finally, he stood up and began on the dematerialization sequence.

"I take it you found something." Clara muttered. "Looks like Lena was right."

"I'm always right." Lena respond with a smile.

"Debatable." The Doctor replied gruffly. With a jerk that sent the passengers struggling to stay on their feet, they arrived to their destination.

"So where are we?" Lena asked. The Doctor frowned at the monitor.

"We're in Muerty, a city on the outskirts of the capital of Jaconda. It's actually been tampered with to make it more of a desert in some areas and an oasis in others. But what is most questionable of all of this would be the date. If I'm correct, and I always am, the city would be completely abandoned at this point in history."

"So, doesn't mean they aren't here." Lena stated.

"I suppose." The Doctor replied, moving towards the door to get outside. Lena sprinted past him to the door and threw it open dramatically. She threw a wink back to the Doctor and Clara.

"I've always wanted to do that." She answered their unspoken question. Clara giggled softly at the girl and followed her lead. The Doctor smirked as he walked outside the TARDIS. "This place is a little bigger than I expected." Lena said as she looked out at the vast expanse of deserted houses and land. "Split up?"

"That would probably be best." The Doctor answered. Clara looked around with a suspicious look.

"I don't know, that usually gets people killed in movies." Clara said half joking.

"Well then don't get killed." The Doctor replied. "Be back here in an hour." He looked out at the abandoned city. "Yell if you get into trouble." He looked to the TARDIS. "Or just wait in the TARDIS."

"Got it." Lena gave a false salute and jogged away from the TARDIS.

"Be careful!" Clara called to the rapidly retreating figure of the young girl. She waved her hand in acknowledgement to Clara before continuing. "Um, so…" Clara began. She really wanted to know what the Doctor felt about Alena and the situation they're in now.

"Splitting up, remember?" The Doctor said, already walking off in the other direction. Clara sighed.

"Great, the big grouch won't even talk about it." She muttered.

"I can still here you." The Doctor called from the direction he was walking.

"Good!" Clara yelled back and began in the opposite direction of Lena.

* * *

"Nope." Lena said, closing a door. "Where could they be?" She moved towards another door, continuing her self-monologue. Talking to herself was a habit she had picked up from the past years she spent with her father. She found it easier to have courage when there was someone to talk to and nobody makes more sense to you than yourself. Looking in the abandoned house she found another dusty floor with a few random furniture pieces. "And nothing." She closed the door and looked out at the rest of the neighborhood. She realized rather quickly that she had gotten the residential area. She hoped that they would be here but so far nothing had showed up. "Mom." She whispered hoarsely. "I'll find you, I swear." She looked up to the closest home that looked to have been abandoned quickly. "What happened here?" She placed her forehead against the rough wall and closed both of her eyes. "I don't know if I can do this." She sighed heavily. "How am I supposed to save her? Who even took her? Why…" A tear went down her cheek. "Why did they take her from me?" Lena squeezed her hands into fists. "Stop it, stop crying Lena. Focus. Focus on finding her. That's all that matters." Lena pulled away from the wall and looked to the next house. She clenched her hands one more time and moved towards the next house. She couldn't give up now. She pushed herself forward and opened the next door. Her eyes widened and a yell left her mouth for Clara and the Doctor before she could stop herself.

* * *

"Alena?" The Doctor shouted back as he heard the young girl scream for him and Clara. He ran towards where he heard her. He ran straight into Clara who looked frantic.

"Did you hear Alena?" Clara asked. The Doctor nodded and ran with Clara towards Lena. "Alena?" Clara called out to the girl.

"I-in here." She replied loudly. Clara and the Doctor entered the abandoned house.

"What is it? What's wrong? Are you hurt?" Clara asked, grabbing the young girl by her shoulders.

"No, no, no, I'm fine." Lena said breathlessly.

"Then why did you yell?" Clara questioned. Lena didn't respond verbally, instead pointing towards a door to a closet. The Doctor opened the door slowly, careful in case anything dangerous would be in there. He raised an eyebrow to the three dead Jacondans on the floor.

"Did you kill them?" The Doctor asked stoically. Lena gaped at the Doctor.

"I am not a killer." Lena spat. "Why in the hell would I kill them?"

"Language." The Doctor corrected. "And angry people tend to do impulsive things."

"Because it makes perfect sense to kill the only people who would know where my mother is." Lena argued. The Doctor gave her a pointed look before dropping down onto one knee and examining the bodies.

"They were shot." He announced after a minute of examination.

"Probably by whoever has my mom." Lena suggested. The Doctor only nodded and avoided thinking about what that meant for Rose.

"So what do we do now?" Clara asked. Lena let out a long breath.

"Look for clues?" She tried.

"We don't have to look very far." The Doctor said and picked up a beige sheet of thick paper. Intricate black writing covered the surface. "Somebody is looking for us." Lena moved towards the Doctor and looked down at the sheet.

"Hieroglyphics." She stated. The Doctor made an approving hum. "Orders from Greece stating the arrival of their representative?" She looked to the Doctor. "Why is this here?"

"I'm guessing they were heading to Egypt." Clara suggested. When the Doctor and Lena looked at her she added, "Just a thought."

"It's during Cleopatra's reign." The Doctor said. "It seems we're going to take a little trip to Egypt and see what they wanted there." He got up, followed by the two girls.

"I've always wanted to go to Egypt!" Lena said excitedly.

"Well then, let's go." The Doctor began the trek back to the TARDIS, Clara in tow. Alena looked back down at the three deceased aliens. They probably didn't think they would get killed. Hell, they probably didn't deserve it. They probably didn't have any idea what their boss was doing or who it really was. She sighed and dug around her dimensionally transcendental pockets. With a smirk she whipped out a marker. She dropped down to the white cement and began writing. When she finished, she pocketed it and ran out after Clara and the Doctor.

"What were you doing?" Clara asked when Alena joined them.

"Mmm, nothing really." She replied. The Doctor was going to respond when he stepped on something that almost caused him to trip. He glared at the two giggling girls before dropping down to pick up the item. It was a large sapphire in the shape of a diamond on a silver chain. Alena made a little impressed sound before snatching the necklace out of the Doctor's hand and putting it on.

"That might've belonged to somebody." The Doctor pointed out moodily. Alena smiled at him.

"Yeah but this city is abandoned." She pointed out. "And besides, I couldn't possibly refuse a gift from a grouchy old man like yourself." She laughed before running ahead towards the TARDIS. Clara giggled softly and looked to the Doctor.

"To Egypt then?" Clara inquired.

"Yes, Clara, to Egpyt." The two followed the teenager toward the TARDIS with equal cheery smiles.

* * *

"My lord." The voice rang out. The man in charge sighed loudly.

"What is it now?" He asked, already annoyed.

"The Doctor and his companions have already found the Jacondan's bodies and the note." He said.

"Now that is interesting." The man turned to his worker. "Now, do tell, are they headed to Egypt?"

"Yes, sir." The worker replied.

"Good, good." He smirked. "What of Rose?"

"Her status hasn't changed, sir." The worker answered. "But, sir, the child left you a message."

"She did?" The man in charge raised an eyebrow, a small smile playing at his lips. "And what has she said?" The worker cleared his throat.

"I've got the picture here." He passed the picture taken from Muerty only a few hours ago. The man in charge looked down at the pictures with a pleased smile on his face.

"I can practically see the determination glowing in her eyes! I might just have to be more careful. Or I could let her know who I am. Either way, this is going to be a fun little game and I so hope she will stay alive long enough to see it through because she's got fire." His smile grew. "And I like it." With that he dropped the picture and led his worker to the room containing Rose. The picture still sat on the ground in the dark with Alena's words written clearly on the floor of the room she had been in earlier.

_Whoever the hell you are, I will find you and my mother and I will make you regret the day you took your first breath. I may just look like a child but that doesn't make a broken bone hurt any less or a bullet hole bleed any less._

* * *

**A/N: Let me know your thoughts on this chapter. The next chapter will be almost entirely in Egypt under Cleopatra's reign. Look at that, back to adventures! Anyways, you can see I'm trying to add emotions into Alena's character. Her parents are Rose Tyler and the Metacrisis so obviously she's going to be protective of her family and she'll have a dark streak while still being an overall nice person. She might be slightly insane because of her parents and what she's been through but that happens to the best of us. See you next week (maybe sooner if I feel like it). Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter Five: Egypt

**A/N: Whew, I waited a week again. I was trying really hard to suck it up and wait a whole week to post. I really like some of the things that happen in this chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Alena!" Clara called to the young girl.

"I'm coming." She replied back.

"And I always thought Rose took a long time getting ready." The Doctor grumbled.

"Oh shut your mouth, I happen to know that you used to spend an inordinate amount of time on your hair." Lena shot back. The Doctor frowned at her.

"What?" Clara asked.

"Nothing." The Doctor said briskly before Alena could say anything else. "We're here." Alena and Clara moved towards the door, both eager to step outside.

"I wonder if Cleopatra will like me." Alena said as she walked out the doors.

"We're not here to visit." The Doctor said as he followed.

"I know, but still." She looked back to him and held out her hand. "Can I see the note?" He hesitated for only a second before handing it to her. Lena continued to walk while she read the note again.

"We should probably avoid people anyways. I'm not an expert, but I don't think they wore jeans in this time period." Clara looked pointedly to her own and Lena's outfits. Lena shrugged.

"Speak for yourself." She grabbed the corner of her leather jacket. "Perception filter." Alena quickened her pace towards the clear signs of civilization.

"Slow down." Clara called to the girl. "You're going to get yourself-" Clara stopped short as she halted her movements to avoid the sword pointed at her chest.

"Hurt." The Doctor finished for her dryly. He stared distastefully to the sword pointed at himself.

"You will be quiet." One of the men ordered.

"Guys?" Alena walked towards them. She looked to the guards and groaned. "Oh what now?" One of the men looked to her with confusion before grabbing the paper from her hand.

"The representative." The man announced. "I can show you the way to the palace." He held out a hand to Lena. "My men can take care of the assassins." Lena began to refuse.

"Oh, no, they aren't assassins. They're not going to-" The man interrupted Lena before she could continue.

"There is no need to protect them, you are safe now." He spoke calmly. Alena opened her mouth to speak again but was ushered away by the man in charge before she could continue to argue. Clara looked to her retreating figure with panic evident on her face. Alena was still only a child; she couldn't survive on her own in this time period.

"I'm sure she's stronger than she looks." The Doctor answered Clara's unspoken panic as they were led away from Alena.

"Still, she's just a child." Clara pointed out.

"You two will be quiet." One of the guards informed them. The Doctor rolled his eyes.

"And what if I don't want to be?" The Doctor asked. The man brought his sword closer.

"Then I will kill you." He replied. The Doctor smirked.

"Good plan." He muttered. Clara couldn't help but smile at his comment. "Where are you taking us?" He inquired.

"You are being led to the royal dungeon." The man replied in a monotone voice.

"If we're going to the royal dungeon, why are we going this way? That guy is leading my friend to the palace." The Doctor said with a nod in the direction Alena and the other man disappeared to.

"Prisoners do not use the same entrance as royalty." The man said in evident distaste. "You and your concubine will be imprisoned until we can execute you."

"Concubine?" Clara asked outraged. "I'm not his-"

"Quiet." The guard shouted.

"I am not his-" Clara tried again.

"I think you should listen to the man, Clara." The Doctor said in warning as he saw a sword move closer to Clara. Clara scowled and continued following the Doctor and the guards towards the royal dungeon.

* * *

"Hey, listen." Alena said. "They aren't assassins. And if they were, they'd be pretty sucky at it." The man looked at Alena disconcertedly.

"There is no need to protect them. They are being taken care of as we speak and pose no threat to you. If you believe there is still some threat to you, let us know and we will take care of it." Alena sighed, frustrated. She'd have to wait until she meets somebody higher up and explain the situation.

"What is your name?" Alena asked, genuinely curios.

"I am called Deyan." He looked back to Alena. "What are you called?" Alena smiled at the translations. The TARDIS really did have a strange way of translating. Although, it made sense seeing how they wouldn't be speaking a form of any modern language.

"My name is Alena." She said.

"Torch of light." He said smiling slightly.

"Oh, anything but." Alena said under her breath. "Who are you taking me to?" She questioned.

"You do not know?" He asked. Alena shook her head slowly, careful to make sure she wasn't blowing her cover. "I'm taking you to Queen Cleopatra." Alena couldn't help but smile. She would get to meet Cleopatra.

"Take that Doctor." She mumbled under her breath.

"Your quarters have already been prepared and there shall be a feast tonight in honor of your arrival." Deyan announced. Alena kept the smile plastered on her face even though she was buzzing inside. She didn't want to wait that long to figure out why the letter had been found on Jacondans. She needed to figure it out now.

"Is there any way I can speak to Queen Cleopatra when we arrive at the palace, I wish to speak to her about the, um, assassins." She asked.

"Of course," Deyan answered. "We shouldn't be much longer." He added as they continued the trek towards the palace.

* * *

Clara watched as the Doctor continued to fail at trying to get out of the cell. "Put me in the highest security prison in the 54th century and I blow it up." He continued to grumble. "Put me in a primitive cell made by idiots and nothing works."

"Maybe you should try updating your sonic." Clara suggested. The Doctor glared at her and turned back to his work. "Um, Doctor, I've been wanting to talk to you." The Doctor looked like he threw himself into his work even more. His back went rigid and his hands seemed to be working at a faster pace. He seemed to be uncomfortable with where Clara was going. "You haven't really talked about what you think of Alena."

"She's a smart kid who gets into too much trouble." The Doctor replied gruffly. Clara rolled her eyes at his obvious deflection.

"That's not what I mean and you know it." Clara began. "Ever since she showed up you've been acting more distant. You weren't exactly sunshine and rainbows before but now it seems like you avoid talking. I just want to know what you think of her and everything we're doing right now. Who's Rose? How come you never talked about her? How do you feel about having Alena with us? Why are you-"

"Clara." The Doctor interrupted sternly. "Now is not the time to be asking questions. We are stuck in the middle of a dungeon in Egypt and you're trying to talk about feelings." He practically spat the last word. "I am trying to get us out of here and if you aren't going to help, then shut up!" Clara stared wide-eyed at the Doctor.

"Then when is the right time to talk about it?" Clara questioned with just as much fire. Her question was met with silence save for the buzzing of the sonic screwdriver. "That's what I thought. You never talk about it and one day you're just going to snap from all the built up emotion. I'm not asking you to tell me your deepest, darkest secrets, I'm just asking you to tell me something." She was practically yelling at the end of her speech and breathing heavily. There was a long pause where neither the Doctor nor Clara said anything.

"I'm scared." The Doctor said, his voice barely audible.

"What?" Clara asked, taken off-guard by his response.

"Rose was-" His voice cracked a little. "She was a companion. Yet, she was so much more. She believed in me even when I didn't." He paused again. "I, um, I love her." He said and looked up to Clara with so much raw emotion in his eyes.

"And Alena?" Clara asked gently, encouraging for him to go on.

"I-" The Doctor looked to be struggling for words. "I don't know what to think. I didn't even know Rose had a child. And now that I do, I want her to like me. Of course I do, it's Rose's kid. But, I think that I don't know what to think." He sighed heavily.

"She is a pretty great kid." Clara agreed. "What about the whole copy-dad thing?" She lightly pressed.

"I don't know." He replied honestly. "She's not exactly my daughter but at the same time-" His voice trailed off leaving only silence.

"She acts so much like you." Clara finished. "You want her to be your daughter." The Doctor didn't answer, keeping his back to Clara. Clara sighed softly but allowed him to continue. She had gotten more out of him than she thought.

* * *

Alena laughter rang throughout the palace. She had expected Cleopatra to be an awesome historical figure to meet but she had never expected to get along with her so well. "So you see, they aren't assassins." Alena paused for affect. "Just harmless escorts to help ease my arrival here." She explained easily. Cleopatra nodded.

"I shall inform my guards right away, they will not have to wait much longer." Cleopatra said. Alena nodded happily. "There shall be a feast for all three of you tonight."

"I am thankful," she paused, "The others will be as well."

"I am sure." Cleopatra smiled to the younger girl. "It is good that you have escorts, someone as young as yourself shouldn't be roaming the wild in the dark." Alena smiled back to the queen.

"I'm sure I would be able to handle myself."

"I am sure too but it's always better to have company." Cleopatra said. Alena couldn't help but be reminded of the Doctor with that statement. True, he could take care of himself but he need companions to keep him grounded and remind him of what he's fighting for.

"You are remarkably wise for your age." Alena couldn't help but note. She hoped she hadn't overstepped boundaries when she saw Cleopatra hesitate.

"You say this about me yet you are strange." Cleopatra replied.

"How so?" Alena asked, entirely curious as to what the queen meant.

"You look as though you have seen so much but you are so young." Cleopatra continued. "You have seen so much more than is to be expected and you look at things differently than myself and my kingdom." Alena smiled brightly.

"I've always been a little odd." She said. Cleopatra returned her smile.

"You should go prepare for the feast, I will send your escorts in when they are retrieved." Alena slightly bowed her head and followed Deyan back to the quarters that were prepared for herself.

* * *

"Did you guys find out why we're here?" Alena asked the moment the Doctor and Clara walked through the door. Clara immediately walked to the girl and gave her a hug. Alena froze Clara's embrace, not expecting the hug.

"Jail hasn't told us anything." The Doctor said grumpily.

"Who pissed in your cornflakes?" Alena asked with a raised brow.

"Language." The Doctor warned.

"Are you alright?" Clara asked Alena.

"I'm fine." Alena looked to the Doctor. "And if you were wondering, Cleopatra does like me."

"Yeah, it was obvious when she was talking about you." Clara said with a smile. "She doesn't seem to like the Doctor very much though." Alena smirked.

"Told you people prefer teens to grouchy old men." The Doctor scowled at her.

"She liked me last time I met her." The Doctor argued.

"I'm sure you didn't say anything nearly as offensive last time you met her." Alena pointed out. Clara giggled, prompting the young girl to laugh too.

"Yeah, yeah, get your laughs out, we still need to find out why that note was left for us." Alena looked to him with a slight frown.

"I don't like this." She stated. "I feel like we're playing right into whoever's hand." Clara nodded in agreement.

"They knew we'd follow the note." She added. The Doctor only nodded, realizing that they were absolutely right. Somebody was setting a game up for them and they could only play it to find Rose.

"For right now we just need to focus on figuring out why we're here." The Doctor said. "Keep your eyes peeled for anything out of the ordinary."

* * *

"You guys should get some rest." The Doctor whispered to his two companions.

"Hold on," a clearly exhausted Clara said. She moved towards Alena and put a hand over the right side of her chest.

"What are you doing?" Alena asked, attempting to move out of Clara's grasp.

"You don't have a heart." Clara said, her brows furrowed.

"What?" The Doctor questioned. "That isn't possible." Alena laughed, only finding it funnier because she was so tired.

"I do too have a heart." She said.

"No you don't." Clara argued. Alena rolled her eyes and moved Clara's hand to the left side of her chest. Her brows furrowed again. "Why's it on the wrong side?" Alena shrugged as Clara moved her hand back down to its normal spot.

"I'm not entirely sure, I was just born with it there." She stated. "Dad always said it was because one day I'd just grow another heart." Alena laughed at the idea of growing another heart. "How'd you figure that out anyways?" She asked the older girl.

"When you were choking on an olive." Clara and Alena both burst into laughter.

"I knew they shouldn't have given you wine, Clara." The Doctor muttered. "And you," he pointed to Alena, "haven't even had any alcoholic beverages." Alena rolled her eyes.

"I thought they were going to execute you for refusing the wine Cleopatra offered." Alena smirked. "It's rude to deny a queen."

"You're only 15, you are not drinking wine." The Doctor stated.

"Well, sorry," she drawled. "I was just trying to be respectful to their culture." The Doctor rolled his eyes.

"You two just get some sleep, I'll keep looking for clues." Alena gave a mock salute and a wink before walking to the bed. Clara smiled to the Doctor.

"Goodnight." She said before following Alena's lead.

* * *

_The burning in her fingertips continued to spread up her arms. She was on fire, burning for eternity with nobody there to help, nobody to do anything. She was alone and she was hurt._

_"__This does not have to be the future." An ethereal voice spoke from beside her. She could see nothing outside of the blinding pain inflicting her entire body._

_"__What-" Alena's voice was raw and gravelly. "What do you mean, who are you?"_

_"__The TARDIS." The voice answered. Confusion swelled in Alena's being._

_"__Why?" She asked, her voice strained from the effort of holding in the pain._

_"__I'm giving you a choice." She said. "If you continue down this path, you will be hurt, possibly die. There is no guarantee of your safety or happiness."_

_"__But," Alena pressed. If Alena could've seen the TARDIS, she would've seen the smile of pure pride._

_"__You are quite smart, young cub." The TARDIS continued. "If you do continue down this path, you will guarantee the happiness of the Doctor and his Rose." Alena's eyes widened._

_"__Mom." Her voice cried out. "Of course I choose my mom." Alena repeated. The TARDIS looked down at Alena with pity._

_"__My brave cub." Her words echoed through Alena's head before reality threw her out of the dream._

* * *

Alena sat up. She eyed the room frantically, looking for any indication of what just happened.

"Lena?" The Doctor questioned.

"Yeah?" She asked, her voice hoarse.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Fine, why do you ask?" She questioned as she jumped up from the bed.

"You just jumped up from bed after talking in your sleep for the past five minutes." He answered dryly.

"Hmm, didn't notice." She replied distractedly.

"Is something the matter?" He inquired. "Did you have a nightmare?" Alena responded with a shrug.

"Don't know, can't remember." Was her broken reply. "Did you find anything?" She deflected. The Doctor was going to question her more but couldn't help himself when presented with the opportunity to share what he learned.

"I did, actually." Alena instantly perched up. "I was walking,"

"Snooping." Alena interrupted.

"Around," The Doctor continued with a glare at the young girl. "When I ran into,"

"Followed." Alena added, earning her another glare.

"Cleopatra." He stated. "She brought me to,"

"You followed her to," Alena interpreted. The Doctor cleared his throat with a pointed look at Alena.

"The tomb of Alexander." The Doctor said. "There, I found a note that I picked up,"

"Stole," Alena corrected.

"Could you stop that." The Doctor ground out before continuing his story. "The note will give us the next location as soon as I figure it out."

"Well, maybe I can help." Alena suggested. The Doctor snorted.

"Not likely, the note had my name specifically on it." Alena raised a brow.

"So, I still might help." She said.

"On a completely other note," the Doctor began before she could continue to argue, "we may want to leave the palace before morning."

"And why's that?" Alena challenged him.

"Somebody, and I don't know who, managed to break all the glass in Alexander's tomb." Alena rolled her eyes.

"How'd you manage that?" She asked.

"Do you always choose to blame somebody else?" The Doctor questioned. At Alena's look, he began waking Clara. "C'mon Clara, we've got to leave." Clara mumbled a few time incoherently before she opened two bleary eyes.

"Wha-?" She managed to get out before Alena and the Doctor swept her on to her feet.

"Back to the TARDIS I suppose." The Doctor said.

"Beat you there, old man." Alena said with a wink before racing off.

* * *

"So now that that's all sorted out, I suppose I can go to bed now." Clara said, already beginning to make her way to her room.

"Yeah," the Doctor said with a dismissive wave. "Go sleep your life away." As Clara and Alena began walking away, he couldn't help but shoot one last concerned look at Lena. She had been scared half to death by something when she woke up. She was practically crying in her sleep. Maybe he needed to go talk to her. He shook that thought off, she didn't need another person trying to be a father. More likely than not, she would just brush him off or tell him to leave. He sighed, maybe he couldn't do anything right. He left Rose with the Metacrisis and look where that left her. He looked back to where Alena had been standing previously, not everything that happened with Rose and the Metacrisis ended in heartbreak. They had a brilliant kid who would go to the ends of the world for the people she loves. He shouldn't feel bad for what happened but he can't help and feel a twinge of guilt. He smiled to himself. Maybe Rose, himself, and Alena could all travel together with Clara. Maybe Rose will forgive him and maybe Alena will, at the very least, befriend him. Maybe things didn't have to be so bad. His scowl returned and the mood darkened. He'd need to figure out this mystery first. What was so hard about such a simple note. He reread the small thing, the fancy script burning into his mind.

**_You shall find your light, in a building lit bright. Where the holder of your other heart, was first in the world brought._**

What did that mean? Who held his other heart? He sighed. Maybe he did need Alena's help after all. She might have a different perspective on the whole thing. Maybe he just needed time to clear his head. Time, he thought with a humorless laugh, the one thing he used to have infinite of, seems to be running out faster than he can keep up with.

* * *

**A/N: So, a lot of emotion coming from the Doctor this chapter. I put that in only because I feel like Clara would be somebody the Doctor could trust when opening up about matters of the heart. I think he could trust Rose too but she isn't there yet so he told Clara. Anyways, I've got some more 'Doctor acts like a dad' scenes in the next chapter. I've also got something pretty awesome on the way. Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter Six: An Education

**A/N: Hello, again! I've got some pretty cool stuff to say but I'm saving that for after this chapter so if you don't want to hear what I have to say, you don't have to see it.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Bananas, humans, sonic screwdrivers, the TARDIS, capes, ummm, being grouchy, insulting other species, running, chips, machines, tinkering, complaining, saving lives, blowing things up, being mysterious, correcting people, the past, the future, time, Charles Dickens-"

"Enough!" The Doctor finally stopped Alena's never ending stream of guesses.

"The majority of those weren't even people." Clara interjected. Alena shrugged.

"I was just trying to help." She commented. "He only further proved my point of being grouchy though." Clara giggled behind her hand. "It's been days; can you just hurry up and figure it out already?" The Doctor crossed his arms over his chest and looked offended.

"It's not that simple." He argued.

"Or you just aren't good at figuring out your own feelings." Clara contradicted. The Doctor glared at both girls.

"Neither of you are helping much." He pointed out moodily.

"At least we're trying." Alena sighed.

"And not helping." The Doctor scowled.

"Well, what are we supposed to do?" Clara asked.

"Leave." The Doctor said simply.

"Excuse me?" Clara questioned wide-eyed.

"I think you two need a bit of a break while I try to figure it out." He elaborated.

"What do you mean break?" Alena asked.

"You could stay with Clara and go to school for a while." He explained. Clara and Alena looked to each other.

"I'm fine with that." Clara said. Alena shook her head.

"I'm not stopping right now. I need to find my mother." Her voice held a raw emotion that had both Clara and the Doctor pausing.

"You're not stopping just-" Clara trailed off.

"Stopping, taking a break, giving up, it's all the same." She said with a stoic face. The Doctor sighed heavily.

"Alena, you need a break." He said. "We aren't going to be able to do anything until we work this note out."

"Then find a way to work it out faster!" Alena half-yelled. Clara put a hand on the younger girl's shoulder to calm her down.

"I can't." The Doctor told her. "It's going to take time, I don't like it either but we can't speed it up." Alena looked on the verge of tears.

"There has to be something!" Her voice was slightly hysterical.

"I'm sorry, Alena, there isn't." The Doctor's eyes showed his sincerity. He truly was sorry he couldn't help speed up the process; for Alena and Rose's sake. Her hurt brown eyes looked up at the Doctor. He felt a strange urge to comfort her but no, he didn't do that; at least not in this regeneration. His hearts were breaking at seeing the crestfallen look in her eyes. The Doctor moved to the console and began typing in the coordinates to Clara's flat. After he finished he was surprised to see that Alena was almost completely back to normal as if she never even had a mini breakdown.

"I've never been to a British school. Actually, I've never been to a school outside of the United States." Alena said.

"You've been living in London for the past three years." Clara pointed out. Alena looked at her like she dribbled on her shirt.

"My dad taught me everything I needed to know about, well, everything." Alena replied. "School is pretty boring anyways, they never give any real challenges."

"Then take harder classes." The Doctor said. Alena raised a brow at him.

"Like what; quantum physics, alien physiology, telepathic barriers, the properties of time?" She asked. "Because I may have not taken classes in the UK, but they sure as hell didn't have those in the US."

"Maybe they need to give you a language class." The Doctor said with a pointed look at Alena. She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Chill out." Alena replied. "I don't want to go to school."

"Nobody does." Clara breathed. Alena laughed.

"My point emphasized." She stated. "And people who could actually learn something get bored at school. I already know everything they could teach me."

"Well then learn to be social." The Doctor said. Alena rolled her eyes.

"I'll have you know that I'm very social." She smiled to him. "In fact, I can get almost anybody to like me with only my charming personality." The Doctor laughed.

"Oh, I'm sure." He replied sarcastically. "Have fun with Clara." Clara bounced over to the Doctor and hugged him. He looked slightly apprehensive but otherwise alright. Alena gave him a little wave and followed Clara out the door. As soon as they left, he let out a large sigh. He had to figure the clue out before he went back for Clara and Alena. It is going to take time if he wants to figure this out. As much as he hated to admit it, Clara was right when she said he wasn't good at figuring out his feelings. With a final look he threw himself into the vortex with the hopes of finding out the answer to the clue.

* * *

It had just been two weeks before the Doctor started to miss Clara and Alena. Two weeks! He was turning into a bloody human at that rate. The Time Lords would be appalled if they found out it only took two weeks before he started to miss his companions. He was impatient as it is, unsure if Rose's life was up to whether he could figure the clue out, but missing his companions made things worse. He hadn't made much progress on figuring out his feelings. Heck, he hadn't made that much progress period. To him it's felt like he's been meditating for the past two weeks with a small spark that was missing his companions. It slowly grew and by now he was practically in hysterics. Had they been hurt? Had they been killed? Was somebody after them? Was Alena enjoying school? Wait, where'd that one come from. He could bang his head on the console in frustration. He didn't know why he was so fearful for his companions and he especially didn't know why he was so apprehensive to learn about how Alena was doing in school. It was a strange feeling; almost- fatherly? He started the dematerialization sequence because he did not want to go down that road. Opening that can of worms would just lead him to a whole lot of questions and feelings he really didn't want to sift through. He moved to the door and forced himself to remain stoic. He wasn't looking forward to this little reunion with an old friend but he was going to have to do it if he was going to find a loophole besides figuring out the clue.

"Doc." A smooth American accent called out almost tentatively. The Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS fully.

"Hello, Jack." He replied. "It's been a while." Jack let out a curt laugh.

"I'd say." He paused in contemplation. "You've regenerated." The Doctor looked to him like he just dribbled on his shirt.

"Yeah." He said.

"Grouchy." Jack commented. "A bit like ol' big ears."

"They sure she isn't Jack's daughter?" The Doctor commented quietly under his breath. "I need your help."

"My help?" Jack raised a brow. "What for?"

"Can we talk somewhere a little less open?" The Doctor asked, gesturing to the area around them. Jack nodded and led the Doctor to a nearby restaurant. Once they were seated Jack began their conversation again.

"Okay, so what's up?" Jack questioned.

"Rose is back." The Doctor said. Jack smiled.

"That's great."

"But I have no idea where she is. Clara, Alena, and I have been looking for her. I think she might be in some kind of danger." The Doctor said.

"Clara and Alena, who are they?" Jack asked.

"My companions." The Doctor answered.

"Two of them?" Jack inquired with a raised brow. "Are they cute?" The Doctor rolled his eyes.

"If you want to be thrown into a black hole, then yes." The Doctor spoke with an angered voice.

"Woah, calm down there Doc. What's got you so upset?"

"Alena is fifteen." The Doctor said through gritted teeth. Jack whistled.

"Why so young?" He asked.

"She's um," the Doctor cleared his throat, "Rose's daughter." Jack's eyes widened.

"What?" He asked. "Are you the-"

"No!" The Doctor interrupted quickly. "Not exactly, it was the metacrisis." Jack nodded.

"I'm an uncle?" Jack asked in awe with what looked like tears in his eyes. The Doctor raised an eyebrow.

"Why would you be an uncle?" He questioned. He looked to the Doctor with wide eyes and a wider smile.

"I forgot, congrats Doc on becoming a father!" He said happily.

"I-I'm not her father!" He spluttered. Jack laughed.

"I'm pretty sure that makes you her dad." He leaned back in his chair. "So, when can I meet my little niece?"

"After we find Rose." The Doctor stated.

"Which is why you're here." Jack guessed. The Doctor nodded.

"I need you to look for any signs of unusual alien activity and keep me posted." He looked to Jack. "You've still got the TARDIS' number?" Jack nodded.

"Alright, Doc. But take care of my niece and find Rosie so I can see them soon." The Doctor looked to him with a serious gaze.

"I will." He promised. He looked off into the distance. "I will."

* * *

"Doctor!" Clara's voice admonished the moment he stepped out of the TARDIS.

"What?" He asked in what was definitely not a whiny voice.

"Alena has somebody over, it probably wasn't the best time to land the TARDIS here." She pointed out.

"Alena has somebody over?" The Doctor questioned. Clara nodded.

"His name's Tom and he needed help on homework or something." Clara rolled her eyes. "I think it's just an excuse so he can spend time with her." Clara laughed shortly. "Somebody's a little smitten." She smirked.

"Oh?" The Doctor questioned. "We'll see." He muttered. He started walking toward the door fully intent on meeting this 'Tom'. Clara grabbed the Doctor's hand and pulled him back in the room.

"You can't just walk out of my room, you weren't even in here before." She argued.

"Well think of something." The Doctor muttered and moved towards the door, yanking it open. Alena looked up at the Doctor, looking exactly like a guilty criminal. "Alena." The Doctor nodded his head, his face having no emotion. He felt like worrying the last two weeks was completely a waste of time. She was fine, completely fine. She coughed as a younger boy looked at the Doctor with sharp, blue eyes.

"Alena?" The boy asked. "Who's this?" He moved the book that was lying precariously in his lap to the other couch cushion. Alena froze for only a brief second, something no human could've noticed but the Doctor sure did.

"Oh, him." Alena waved it off with an eye roll. "He's my uncle Steve." Alena mock whispered. "He's a bit crazy." The Doctor sent a glare at Alena who responded with nothing more than a smirk.

"You." The Doctor pointed to the boy who jumped at his voice. "Out." He pointed to the door. The boy choked for a second before lifting himself off the couch. Alena sent the Doctor a glare.

"Here, I'll walk you out." She said, following the boy to the door and leaving with him.

"Smooth." Clara drawled.

"Oh, shut up." The Doctor muttered. Clara smirked at him.

"A certain dad getting overprotective of their daughter?" Clara questioned with a pointed look. The Doctor didn't answer, only continued to glare at the door. "Oh, he is!" Clara smiled and chuckled softly. "I didn't think you'd take parenting so serious." The Doctor didn't get a chance to respond with Alena throwing the door open and slamming it behind her.

"What the hell was that?" Alena fumed. "He wasn't doing a damn thing wrong."

"Language." The Doctor mentioned.

"Look, I don't need you storming in here playing the overprotective daddy act. I need you to figure the damn clue out so I can find my mom." Alena continued.

"Language." The Doctor noted again.

"I don't give a damn!" Alena stated. "Now did you or did you not figure it out?"

"Language." The Doctor commented one more time. Alena glared at him.

"Did you figure it out, Doctor?" Clara asked before the two got into an argument.

"No, but I did talk to somebody who can keep an eye on things and help speed up the process." He said. Alena huffed.

"Well, if that's all." She grabbed her coat and moved towards the door.

"Where are you going?" The Doctor asked.

"Out to go make sure you didn't permanently scare a fragile little fifteen year old away for good." Alena said, promptly ending the conversation. The Doctor sighed as she shut the door. He didn't mean to make her mad, he just didn't want that boy talking to Alena. They had enough complications as it was.

"I think…" Clara began, trailing off before she finished her thought.

"You think what?" The Doctor asked moodily.

"That I know the answer to the clue." Clara finished happily. She laughed softly. "It's been right there the whole time!"

"What?" The Doctor questioned. "What is it?" Clara looked to him.

"It's Alena, she's the answer. Wherever she was born!" Clara exclaimed. He looked to her wide eyed.

"It is not her." The Doctor said. "There is no way." Clara nodded vehemently.

"You pulling the whole father act, it's got to be!" She ran out the door after Alena leaving the Doctor standing there, dumbfounded. Was it Alena? He hadn't known her that long but she had managed to wiggle her way into his thoughts quite often. It couldn't be though. It was somebody else. He just couldn't think of anybody at the moment. Clara ran back in with a bewildered Alena.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"It's you!" Clara chirped happily. "You're the answer to the clue. Now, where were you born?" Alena stared at Clara for a minute before moving her chocolate orbs to the Doctor. The Doctor felt his own eyes soften when he looked into the young girl's. He cleared his throat.

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt to look." He said as stoically as possible. Alena ran a hand through her hair, reminiscent of how he once did.

"I wasn't even born in this universe." She stated. The Doctor shook his head.

"Doesn't matter, I need a name and we'll find the parallel version." He said. Alena nodded.

"Trinity Medical Center." She said.

"Let's go then." The Doctor said, already walking towards the TARDIS. Clara walked in front of him and entered the time ship. "You coming?" The Doctor asked when he looked back at Alena. She nodded slowly.

"Yeah." She breathed. She gave the Doctor a quick hug before walking into the TARDIS. The Doctor stood stock still for a second. He wasn't sure what was happening but he was positive that not all of it was going to be bad. He took one look at Alena smiling and smiled to himself. This might actually be fantastic.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, there's that chapter. Let me know your thoughts, concerns, or comments! Moving on to what I said earlier about the stuff to share with you; I am all ready to start writing again! So with that in mind, once I finish this story I'm going to do weekly updates on Shadows of Tomorrow and after that I'm going to do Counting the Days. After both of those are done, I'm going to do Meaning Something. In between all of those there will be random, scattered updates of Slowly Broken. On another note, I've had this really awesome idea swirling around inside my head for a while and like six months ago I started writing it. I finished about one and a half of the three parts to it. I'm going to go back and finish it and I'll post it this summer. I actually made video 'trailers' for it but that's a different story. I'll post the URL on my profile and the next chapter for those who would like to check it out. Thanks for reading and listening to my rather long note!**


	7. Chapter Seven: Fear Is Just An Illusion

**A/N: Hello again! Here's the next update! There are only three more chapters and an epilogue, which is rather short, left of this story! The video for the story I have coming out is found on my profile. ****It's not like a professional video or anything but I was quite proud of it after I finished. I hope you check that out. Oh well, on with the chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

They all looked down the dark hallway with a look of wariness.

"Are you sure this is the one?" Clara asked. "It looks a little…"

"Sinister?" Alena finished weakly. "This is definitely it but it didn't look like this." There were cords hanging from the ceiling and papers thrown all over the place.

"It looks like whoever was here left in a rush." Clara said.

"Watch your step." The Doctor warned, pointing out the discarded metal equipment strewn on the ground. They walked to the end of the hall by a staircase. "Clara, you and Alena go to the basement. I'll check out the top." Clara nodded and headed down.

"Be careful." Alena called over her shoulder and followed Clara. The Doctor looked back to where Clara and Alena were going before proceeding up the stairs, hoping that this wasn't a trap.

* * *

"So how scared was Tom after the Doctor came in?" Clara asked, attempting to make conversation. Alena couldn't help the little laugh that escaped her lips.

"Pretty scared." She answered. Clara laughed with her.

"I think he fancied you." Clara said. An adorable blush spread across Alena's cheeks and she mumbled incoherently. "Did you fancy him too?" Clara teased. Alena stuck her tongue out at the older girl.

"Nope!" She replied, popping the 'p' like she often heard her father do.

"I think you did." Clara continued to tease.

"Me?" Alena shook her head. "I think you're talking about you with Danny." Clara blushed almost immediately.

"Oi, don't turn this around on me." She said. "You would've dated him had we stayed any longer. And then you would've fallen in love and gotten married and had kids." Clara and Alena both giggled. Alena pushed a thick cord out of the way to enter a new room. "Tell me about your parents." Clara said quietly. Alena didn't answer for a moment and continued to search around the room. "Alena?"

"They were, um, strange." Alena answered. "But absolutely in love." She sighed. "You could see it whenever they were with each other, this undeniable feeling of love passing between them. They were the kindest people I've ever met." Alena smiled proudly. "I used to dream that one day I could be like them. That one day I'd be able to protect people and help them." She sighed. Clara smiled softly to the girl.

"You really looked up to them, huh?" Alena nodded.

"Most kids want to be like their favorite superhero but I'd rather be like them. Or at least be good enough to make them proud." Clara looked to Alena.

"I'm sure they would both be proud of who you've become." She said kindly.

"Will," Alena corrected. "We're going to find her." Clara nodded.

"With you looking for her, I have no doubt you will." Clara said honestly. She hadn't known the girl too long, but she was beginning to get attached. Alena just had something about her that made you want to be around her. Clara truly believed that this child could accomplish anything she put her mind to. Alena looked to Clara with a soft smile that she returned in kind. The moment was broken by a loud click echoing through the corridor then the distinct sound of rushing water. "Alena?" Clara questioned.

"I have a bad feeling about this." She muttered and sprinted to the door, attempting to pull it open. "It's locked!" She announced. Clara looked around the room but couldn't find any alternative exits. The rushing noise was getting louder when Clara noticed the water.

"Alena." She pointed to the water. "I think we need to get out of here." Alena looked to the water and nodded. She moved her vision to the rest of the room to make sure no cords were on the ground. "Any ideas?" Clara asked. Alena looked to the door then to a vent. Across the room was an overturned set of tools and what appeared to be lab equipment. Alena had a manic smile on, one Clara had seen the Doctor wear a few times in the past.

"Oh, yes." She exclaimed. "But first thing's first." She closed her eyes and opened her mind like her father taught her to all those years ago. She reached out towards the vast expanse where she knew the Doctor's own mind would be. After giving his mind the slightest nudge, she retreated back to her own.

"What?" Clara asked frantically. "What's first?" Alena shook her head.

"Nothing, just thinking." She sprinted towards the lab equipment and got to work.

* * *

The Doctor was searching yet another empty, untouched room when he felt a small push in his mind. Cautiously, he followed the telepathic signature back to its owner. They were in the building! His eyes widened. They were in the building, downstairs, with Clara and Alena. He sprinted towards the stairs and then down them, paying no mind to the wires and abandoned equipment he easily dodged. He followed the signature to a large set of closed doors.

"Clara!" He called. "Alena!"

"We're in here." Clara yelled back.

"Are you okay?" He asked, attempting to open the door.

"There's water coming in pretty fast." Clara responded. The Doctor tried his sonic screwdriver but failed because of the deadbolt.

"Water?" He questioned. "How fast?"

"It's only been flowing in for a few minutes and it's already to my chest." She replied. The Doctor doubled his efforts.

"Just give me a minute." He yelled. He attempted to push the door open, his eye catching something dark in the corner. He turned his attention to the figure huddled in the corner that was slowly standing up. "Hello?" The figure stood at full height, which wasn't very tall. It was a child, he realized. In fact, it looked a lot like Alena would have at this age. The figure nodded as she knew what he was thinking. 'Can you hear me?' He questioned in his mind. Again, the child nodded. 'Who are you?' The girl only shook her head and walked forward. She stopped close to the Doctor and pointed to a room just down the hall.

"Protect me." The child's soft voice whispered before she disappeared entirely. It was a projection, the Doctor realized. He had a very strong feeling he knew who was projecting that image. He turned back to the door.

"Clara?" He asked.

"Doctor!" Clara yelled back frantically. "It's past my neck." The Doctor looked around desperately. He couldn't let his little girl and his good friend die. Little girl? His mind didn't even have time to correct itself as he grabbed at tools wildly. He heard a muffled exclamation before the sounds of splashing. This only made him work faster. At least until the door fractured into tiny pieces and water rushed out towards him. He was greeted by Alena with a wide smile and a button in her hand. Behind Alena stood a wide-eyed Clara. The Doctor forced his hearts to calm down and tamp down the urge to hug the child.

"Never doubt me for a second." Alena smirked and tossed the button to the side. She looked back to Clara. "You okay?"

"Yeah." Clara breathed. "Think you could give more of a warning next time?"

"Really." The Doctor chided, mad at himself for getting so worked up.

"It worked, didn't it?" She smiled widely. "Now that that's over, I think I know where to go."

"Alena," the Doctor paused, extremely hesitant to ask, "are you telepathic?" Alena looked to him with a small smile.

"I take it you caught on to that then." He stared openly at her.

"How are you telepathic?" Alena shrugged.

"Not entirely sure myself, it seems to be another strange thing about myself."

"You're just a strange girl." Clara smiled to Alena who returned it in kind.

"Strange and a little bit crazy." The Doctor mumbled. Alena laughed as she looked down at her soaked clothes.

"Can we hurry up and find whatever we're here for?" She asked. "As much as I enjoy these little adventures, I'd rather not do it in soaked clothing."

"Me either." Clara added.

"You two are the ones who got locked in the room." The Doctor pointed out. Alena rolled her eyes.

"It's not like we had a choice." She said as she walked past him and Clara.

"Where are you going?" Clara asked as her and the Doctor began to follow the young girl.

"I told you I think I know where we need to go."

"And how would you know that?" The Doctor questioned.

"Call it instinct." She muttered as she entered the room the Doctor had seen the little girl point to. He noticed Lena's tense posture and Clara's sharp intake of breath before anything else. When he looked up at the words written in blood along the wall, he understood why. He reached out and pulled Alena into his arms, making her face him. Her eyes were wide and haunted, unlike any emotion he's ever seen the girl display.

"Alena." He gently shook her. "Look at me." Her eyes snapped to his, still wide and troubled. "It's alright." He said quietly. She grabbed onto him tighter and buried her head in his chest. He brought her closer, feeling tears fall from her eyes. Clara looked to the Doctor. 'Grab the paper,' he mouthed. She nodded and picked up the paper on the ground. She turned it around and held it out for him to see. There were a string of coordinates written across the ripped sheet. "Let's go," he spoke softly. He led Alena back towards the TARDIS, his arms still supporting her. He snuck one last look at the wall, the words 'The child will die' written across it in blood. Underneath the writing was a picture of Rose, bloodied and screaming. The walk back to the TARDIS was dreary and quiet. Clara went into the TARDIS ahead of them, leaving them to talk. The Doctor pulled himself away from her, far enough to look into her eyes. "Alright?" He asked. She nodded, rubbing the last of her tears from her eyes. "You don't have to pretend." He said getting almost frustrated at the fact that she wouldn't let her real emotions show for more than a minute.

"Fear is just an illusion." She quoted her father. Her eyes locked with the Doctor's, determination sparking in them again. "I'll be fine, we need to worry about mom." The Doctor nodded in agreement. "Thank you." Alena breathed before walking into the TARDIS. The Doctor sighed before following.

* * *

"If you touch her…" Rose growled.

"Touch her?" The voice mocked. "What are you going to be able to do about it?" Rose struggled against her bonds.

"If she even has a scratch on her, I will not be responsible for the blood that will be shed."

"Such big promises from such a trapped wolf." The voice replied. "We won't need her, at least if you cooperate." Rose gritted her teeth. She really didn't want to help but she wouldn't let them touch her baby girl.

"Then why did you leave that message?" She ground out. The voice laughed.

"Caught on to that, did you?" Rose growled inhumanly. "Relax, it's just to deter the Doctor's efforts for a bit."

"He's not the one you need to worry about." She promised darkly.

"Is that so?" The voice drawled. "I think as long as I've got one of you, I don't have anything to worry about."

"Why's that?" Rose smirked.

"Well, you wouldn't do anything that would hurt your child and she wouldn't do anything that would hurt you. I'm sure the Doctor wouldn't do anything that would hurt either of you."

"Then what do you want?" Rose yelled.

"It's rather simple, actually. I want you to help me get power, that's it." The voice paused. "Now, enough questions." With a simple command, the voice had Rose Tyler knocked out.

"Sir?" A new man interrupted. "You weren't actually serious about keeping away from the child, were you?"

"Of course not!" The voice yelled. "Rose's powers are special but she is too controlled. I don't think we will be successful. The child, however, she offers promise. She doesn't even know her full potential. It will be easier to tap into and manipulate her own power."

"What about the Doctor and his companion?" He questioned.

"We'll offer the child a trade." The man gave a sinister smile. "She'll never let her mother die."

* * *

**A/N: First look at what's happening with Rose! Just three more chapters (and an epilogue) before I start posting for 'Shadows of Tomorrow' again. I do hope you enjoyed this chapter and I have to admit, I really love the next one. See you all next update. Thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter Eight: Fear Itself

**A/N: Well, I told you I really liked this chapter and I really couldn't wait to post it. So it's been like a day and here's another update.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Do you know where it is?" Alena asked over the Doctor's shoulder.

"I've never seen it before." He replied honestly.

"Wow," Lena breathed. "Didn't expect you to admit being stumped that easily." The Doctor rolled his eyes.

"He usually doesn't." Clara commented.

"Should we go check it out then?" Alena asked after she finished chuckling with Clara.

"Perhaps." The Doctor replied. "Although, it might not be the greatest idea with your track record of getting into trouble."

"I'll have you know that absolutely none of it was my fault." Alena replied indignantly. Clara laughed at Alena's expression.

"Oh, I wouldn't be laughing over there Clara, your record isn't much better." Clara's laughter stopped immediately.

"Oi, it's not my fault!"

"You," the Doctor pointed at Alena, "take right after your mother. And you," he pointed to Clara, "aren't any less jeopardy friendly than either of them." Alena rolled her eyes and passed the Doctor to go to the door.

"Coming from the man who can't even land on a planet without somebody trying to kill him." Alena said.

"That's not true!" The Doctor argued.

"Whatever you say," Alena replied mockingly as she opened the door. The Doctor moved in front of her.

"I'm leading this time." He looked to both Clara and Alena. "And no splitting up."

"And now you listen to me." Clara commented dryly.

"Stay close." The Doctor ignored Clara's comment. They walked out onto a windy field that looked completely abandoned save for a single, ominous house. The overgrown grass tickled at their ankles as they made their way to the large, dark house, complete with damaged brick, missing shingles, and a rusted iron fence.

"Well isn't that just ominous." Alena observed quietly.

"Quite." The Doctor agreed.

"Are you sure we should go in there?" Clara questioned hesitantly as they neared the house.

"Are you kidding?" Alena asked. "Do you have any idea what could be in there?" Clara furrowed her brows.

"Do you?" She interrogated.

"Well, no." Alena drawled. "But where is your sense of adventure? Anything could be beyond those doors Clara Oswald." Alena ran up the creaky stairs of the house and threw open the doors with a flourish. For a second Alena felt a strange sensation in her mind. A mental image of herself dying, surrounded by darkness popped into her mind. She shook it off and looked into the house. "See, Clara, anything! We've found…" Alena trailed off and blinked. "Um…." She looked around quizzically.

"Nothing?" The Doctor supplied, his lips twitching, threatening to smile.

"Very adventurous." Clara added, a laugh already forming. Alena cleared her throat.

"Well, you never know. Today it's nothing but tomorrow it could be-" She stopped at the sound of Clara and the Doctor in hysterics. She frowned at their laughter. "No, no, that's okay. Just keep your laughing up. I'm just going to check inside the rest of this house." Clara and the Doctor both continued to laugh as they followed Alena into the house. "Anybody got a flashlight?" She asked. Clara held in her laughter for a second to reply.

"You mean a torch?" She questioned. Lena glared at her momentarily.

"Despite what you think, it's a flashlight. A torch is a stick that's on fire. Now, if you please, a flashlight." The Doctor smirked as he handed her a flashlight.

"Torch." He corrected.

"Call it whatever the hell you want to." She said, switching it on.

"Language." The Doctor warned. Alena didn't even dignify him with a response as she began investigating. A large grinding noise echoed throughout the room.

"Strange." Alena commented to herself.

"What is?" Clara asked.

"Look." Alena pointed the flashlight to the wall. Clara looked at her blankly.

"It's a wall." Clara said slowly.

"Yes, and?"

"It's a dark wall." Clara said again, clearly not comprehending. Alena rolled her eyes.

"Doctor?" She asked.

"Clara's right, it's just a wall." Alena rolled her eyes again.

"You know, for being a genius you can be pretty dumb." She remarked dryly.

"Oi!" The Doctor outraged. "I'll have you know that I'm ridi-" A large grinding noise interrupted the Doctor's rant. "What was that?"

"That," Lena began, "was what I was trying to point out." She pointed the flashlight back to the wall. "Now, what do you see?"

"A wall." Clara responded at the same time as the Doctor said, "The same wall." Alena rolled her eyes.

"Honestly, you guys need to take an observation class or something."

"I do not need-" The Doctor was once again interrupted by a large grinding noise. Alena looked to the Doctor and Clara.

"What do you see?" She asked urgently.

"A wall." Clara said again, clearly frustrated.

"There is nothing there but a wall, Alena." The Doctor agreed, his own frustration being let out.

"Yes, there is a wall there. But you two have so graciously failed to notice the fact that the damn wall has moved closer, three times I might add. In fact, every damn wall in this room has moved closer. Have you ever seen Star Wars? Because this is pretty damn reminiscent of it." Alena explained.

"Language." The Doctor remarked moodily. Clara's eyes widened and she looked panicky.

"Clara?" Lena asked. "Are you okay?" Clara nodded and gulped a big breath of air.

"I'm fine I just don't do very well with-" The grinding noise echoed again. "I really, really don't like being squished to death." Alena stopped in thought for a brief moment.

"Clara, would you go so far as to say it's your biggest fear?" She asked. Clara looked to Alena with wide eyes.

"I don't know, maybe?" Her voice was higher pitched than normal. Alena sighed heavily.

"Oh, isn't this just perfect." She muttered.

"What do you know?" The Doctor questioned Alena. She looked up at him with pained eyes.

"When you walked in here did something pop into your mind, for just the briefest of moments?" The Doctor nodded solemnly along with Clara. "This house is using our fears." She said. "Clara's first, I'm assuming you'll be next, Doctor."

"Why him?" Clara asked, attempting to keep her voice calm as another grind filled the room.

"Because, you were the last one in the house. He came in before you. I came in first." Alena shrugged. "I suppose it makes sense."

"So how do we get out?" Clara's voice was almost completely frantic.

"Face your fear." Alena said, not entirely sure.

"So what, I've got to get squished to death?" Clara squeaked.

"No." The Doctor said. "Look at me Clara Oswald." Clara looked to him as another grind reverberated throughout the room. "You're stronger than this Clara; you've faced down so many threats before. How can a little one like this have so much affect? Don't tell me you're going soft on me, Clara. Is this all it really takes to scare you? Is this all it really takes to kill you? Because if it is, I'm amazed you've lived out in the world as long as you have." Alena watched quietly, allowing the Doctor to speak. He wasn't being mean to be mean, he was trying to get her mind off of the fear. As Alena watched Clara grit her teeth, she realized it was working quite well.

"Stop it!" Clara yelled.

"I'm not going to stop. Tell me, is it really this easy to make you run away? Is it?" The Doctor yelled. "Are you really this much of a coward? I thought you were braver than this, Clara. I thought you could handle yourself."

"Stop!" Clara screamed. "I am brave." She pushed the Doctor back. "I am brave," she repeated much softer this time. The Doctor smiled to her.

"So you are, Clara." She looked to him, startled.

"What?" She asked as she looked at her surroundings. The lights to the room were on, revealing red walls that were no longer closing in but spacious.

"You did it, Clara." Alena said proudly. "You faced your fear." She paused. "Well, more like you got really, really angry, but hey, I'm not complaining." Clara swallowed thickly.

"Right, so where to now?" She asked, feeling a huge weight lifted off her shoulders. She was a little shaken but otherwise fine. Alena looked to the dark, mahogany staircase.

"I suppose up there." She said, already beginning to walk up the stairs. She looked back at the Doctor. "You ready?" He nodded mutely, vaguely aware of what to be expecting. Alena led the two up the stairs, much to the Doctor's irritation. The room above them was no longer dark but bright with explosions. The sounds of yells and screams were present all around them. Men, women, and children were all running in fear from the Daleks. The Doctor was frozen and visibly pale. Alena barely dodged a laser from one of the Daleks.

"Clara, I think they can hurt us." She warned.

"Doctor!" Clara said from her space beside him. She looked to Alena who stood a few yards away. "You saved them, remember? You protected your people." The Doctor's wide eyes were aimed at Clara.

"Clara!" Alena called, running further away to avoid a stray Dalek. Clara pushed the Doctor out of the way as a laser was shot right where they were standing previously.

"Doctor, this is just your imagination, remember? We're in the house still." He didn't look any better as he glared at a nearby Dalek.

"A little help, Alena?" Clara asked the girl.

"I'm trying!" She yelled as she ran under a Dalek eyestalk and towards the Doctor. She pulled the Doctor out of the way of a few more Daleks before pushing him against a wall. "Doctor!" Alena yelled. She moved them over further as another Dalek shot. Clara barely dodged a laser herself. "Listen to me, Doctor." He was sending a mighty glare to another Dalek. Alena rolled her eyes and pulled her arm back. "I better not here your whining." She muttered before punching the Doctor square in the jaw with all of her might. The Doctor looked to Alena incredulously.

"You just punched me." He exclaimed. Clara's laugh was cut off as she dropped to the floor to avoid another laser.

"If you don't listen I'll do it again." Alena said fiercely. "You don't have to be afraid, Doctor." Her voice took on a softer note, drowning out all the other noises around them. "You are not alone; you didn't lose them, Doctor. You still have people here for you. The Time Lords are still alive." She took his larger hand in her own. "You still have Clara. You still have me." She pulled him into a hug, his arms coming around her desperately. "And that is all that matters." She whispered, finishing her talk and taking note of the fading battle. Clara was breathing heavily, watching them from the ground. Alena pulled back from the embrace and put her hand on his cheek. "Okay?" He nodded mutely, dropping his hands back to his sides as she pulled away fully.

"Where to now?" Clara asked, hesitant to interrupt the silence. Alena turned around and pointed down a hallway.

"That way, I would suspect." The Doctor grabbed Lena's hand before she could move any further.

"Wait," he shared a look with Clara, "you should already know what your fear will be." Alena nodded. "What is it then?" She opened her mouth then closed it shut.

"It doesn't matter." She said, ripping her hand out of the Doctor's and walking solemnly towards the dark hallway. Clara shrugged and followed, the Doctor chasing after her.

"It would be easier if we knew." He argued as they crossed the dark threshold and was submerged in darkness.

"It won't make a dif-" Alena's voice was cut off by a grunt.

"Lena?" The Doctor questioned.

"Are you alright?" Clara added. Alena looked down at her abdomen. She shook her head mutely before falling to her knees.

"Alena!" The Doctor called frantically, lunging towards her only to be held back by an unseen force. "Alena!" He tried again, this time his voice sounding a lot quieter than he intended.

"Doctor what's happening?" Clara attempted to ask, her voice barely audible. He looked down at his hands. The tips of his fingers were slowly dissolving into nothingness. He looked back up at Alena who was now lying on the ground, blood pooling from her abdomen. Her arms that were wrapped around her stomach were covered in the scarlet liquid. Similar fluid was dripping from the corner of her mouth. She had silent tears running down her face, only interrupted by the occasional groan of pain. He looked back to Clara who was in a similar state as himself. She was trying to talk but nothing was coming out. The room was silent save for the few times a garbled word attempted to come from Alena. His eyes widened as he realized her fear; she was afraid of dying alone. He tried to move toward her to no avail. He couldn't talk, couldn't move and neither could Clara. He was stuck. Closing his eyes, he reached out to her mind. Her mind seemed to be collapsing in on itself. He prodded at her mind until she opened it just slightly. He pushed affection and insurance in the short time it was open. He let out a breath in anticipation, praying it would work. He felt himself regaining control of his body. Alena lifted her head up, her eyes blinking softly. As soon as he had total control he ran up to his little companion and pulled her to his chest.

"You aren't alone either." He promised. She pulled back and gave a half-hearted smile to him. Clara pushed the Doctor aside and gave Lena a hug too. Alena laughed softly.

"Good thing that blood wasn't real, that would've been hell trying to get it out."

"Language," the Doctor chided without any real heat. She pushed herself up, Clara helping to right her.

"You alright?" Clara asked. Alena nodded and looked around, her eyes stopping on a zoned out Doctor.

"Doctor?" Alena asked. He looked up at his two companions.

"Come on, Jack has sent the coordinates to the TARDIS. We're going to get your mother." He pulled the two along. Alena smiled softly, a single tear running down her cheek. She whispered quietly enough so the other two couldn't hear her over the sound of their feet padding against the old, wooden floor.

"I promised you I'd get you, mommy, and now just watch me."

* * *

**A/N: You know, it's kind of funny, I've never really liked OC stories but I felt compelled to write one. I suppose it's just because I wanted to do a different take on a reunion fic. Oh well! I honestly didn't know what to do for Clara's fear so I just kind of chose that. I felt like it was a little sensible. Well, see you next update. Thanks for reading!**


	9. Chapter Nine: Life

**A/N: Okay, so I'm posting these pretty quickly now because I'm really excited to start posting for Shadows of Tomorrow again! There's only one chapter after this and then the epilogue.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Clara placed her hand on Alena's knee to stop her from making another noise. The Doctor looked back to Alena to ensure that she was doing alright. He picked up Clara's phone and typed in the number Jack left him. "Jack?" Alena instantly perked up at the Doctor saying his name.

_"__Yeah, Doc?"_

"I need the coordinates." He said.

_"__I'll just send them straight to the TARDIS's mainframe. It shouldn't take longer than a minute."_

"Okay, I'll let you know when we get them." Alena looked to the Doctor.

"C-can I say hi?" She asked almost shyly. He raised a brow but nodded nonetheless and handed the phone to the girl. "Um, hello."

_"__Hello, who's this?" Jack asked._

Alena couldn't help but smile at his similar accent to her own. "I'm Alena." She said.

_"__My little niece that I have yet to meet!" He exclaimed. "How are you doing?"_

Alena laughed slightly. "I'm, um, fine."

_"__Can you tell Doc that the coordinates are in sweetie?" He asked in a slower voice._

Alena rolled her eyes good-naturedly. "Doctor, he says the coordinates are in." The Doctor held out his hand for the phone. "Goodbye, Jack. See you in a little bit." She passed the phone to the Doctor.

"I've got the coordinates." The Doctor said. "I'll see you after we've got Rose back."

_"__Take care of my little niece, will you? And hurry back, good luck."_

"I will." The Doctor said, hanging up and handing the phone back to Clara. As the Doctor typed the coordinates in, Clara moved closer to Alena.

"Are you ready?" Alena nodded without hesitation.

"I don't care who they are, nobody messes with my family." The TARDIS almost seemed to brighten at her statement. Alena placed her hand lovingly on the console. "She agrees." The TARDIS's hum changed momentarily. The TARDIS landed extra smooth, well aware of the dangerous mood set on all of her passengers. The Doctor moved to the door first, Alena following. Clara stuck to the back. There was something ominous about the darkness and silence that awaited them outside. The place didn't look spectacular or unique in any way. There were a slew of futuristic looking devices spread across a spacious countertop. The lights were turned off but it was unmistakably a lab. The Doctor led them, stopping only to look at strange experiments.

"What is that?" Clara asked, pointing to the large whiteboard in front of them, complete with equation after equation. The Doctor and Alena moved closer to investigate.

"It looks like an equation for…" The Doctor trailed off. Alena picked up his line of thought.

"But that would be completely stupid. It would be too…" She trailed off.

"An equation for what?" Clara questioned. "It would be too what?" A scream in the distance ripped all of them out of the calm investigation. Alena's eyes widened as she recognized who screamed.

"Mom." She breathed before sprinting off in the direction of the scream. Neither the Doctor nor Clara could stop her. Both took off after the young girl.

"Alena wait!" The Doctor called.

"Lena!" Clara yelled as quietly as she could. Alena came to a halt when she saw her mother's face twisted in pain.

"Stop!" Alena yelled. She tried to run up to her mother but was stopped by a guard. Rose's eyes locked on to Alena's for a brief moment.

"Alena." Rose breathed.

"Mom." Alena had tears running down her face. "Mom." She said louder, attempting to punch and kick her way out of her captor's hands. The Doctor and Clara stopped behind Alena, guards holding them as well.

"Rose." The Doctor whispered, his eyes filled with awe. It had been too long since he last saw her.

"This is a beautiful reunion and all," a harsh voice said, the man coming into view, "but I feel compelled to cut it short." The Doctor's eyes narrowed at the man. He was quite tall with black hair slicked back; his eyes were sharp and gray, holding a deeper intelligence than normal. "Miss me?" He asked, his sharp gaze on the Doctor. The Doctor's eyes widened in recognition.

"Master?" The Doctor questioned quietly. Alena froze at the name. Her parents had told her stories of him but they had said that he was gone.

"The one and only." The Master held out his hands in a grand gesture. He looked to Clara. "Ah, Miss Clara Oswald," his eyes moved to Alena, "and the little cub, Alena." He bent down so he could look into Alena's eyes. "You left quite the interesting note for me." He put a hand on Alena's cheek. "I expected you to be taller."

"I expected you to be smarter." Alena retorted. He laughed and dropped his hand, standing back to full height.

"I expect you're here for Rose Tyler, yes?" The Doctor glared at his former friend.

"Why else would we be here?" He spoke dryly. The Master chuckled.

"You see, Rose here is helping me with something and I can't simply give her up, now can I?"

"You want to use the vortex remnants left in her to make yourself immortal and able to punch through dimensions." Alena said sardonically. The Master showed his shock only for a moment before his smirk was back.

"Well, when you put it that way it sounds a little more sinister." He said.

"No, what is sinister is that you're going to use that to take over Gallifrey before bringing it back to the prime universe." The Doctor looked over at Alena in shock.

"How did you-" Alena cut him off.

"Please, don't insult my intelligence. If the Time Lords can't kill you, you'll have the chance to speak to them as civilly as possible. You'll tell them that you can get them back to the prime universe. Obviously, you wouldn't do that for free. Therefore, your price is to be ruler. The majority will object at first, but you'll build up an army with the people who will comply. Once it's big enough, you'll storm the cities and crown yourself dictator over the Time Lords. After returning to the prime universe, you'll be able to capture a number of worlds with the power of the Time Lords under your control. It is a brilliant plan but it will never work simply because rebellions always spark rebellions. You'll be alone and your troops will be dead. It's kind of sad, really; spending eternity rotting away in a prison. You might want to stick to something a little more covert before trying to take over Gallifrey." The Master's eyes widened. "Now, don't waste my time and give me my mother." Her eyes flashed angrily. His smirk was back on his face.

"You are smarter than I gave you credit for." He turned to Rose and nodded his head. A bolt of electricity was charged directly into Rose's chest. Alena and the Doctor yelled simultaneously. The Master ignored both, dropping to his knee next to Rose. "How does it feel?" Rose looked up at him.

"Go to hell." She spat. He laughed softly and placed a hand on her cheek as another burst of electricity went through her body.

"Stop it." Alena screamed, struggling against the man continuing to hold her. "Get your fucking hands off of her and leave her alone."

"Language." The Master chided playfully. He turned around and dropped his hand. "What are you willing to do to save your mother, Alena?" She met his eyes, fierce determination shining in the brown orbs.

"Everything." She spoke brutally. "So you better pray to whatever the hell you believe in that I don't get to you first."

"She's a bit feisty, Rose." The Master said mockingly to the blonde on the floor.

"Leave her alone." Rose growled. The Master's smile grew.

"Like mother, like daughter." He looked to the Doctor who was glaring at him with the might of the Oncoming Storm. "I suppose I see the resemblance there too. Oh, you will be a delight to work with."

"What?" Rose and the Doctor asked simultaneously. Alena's eyes were locked with the Master's.

"He's planning on trading me for my mom." Alena explained. "Mom is powerful but she's too controlled."

"Whereas you are a wild card." The Master finished. "I really am going to enjoy this."

"Don't you dare touch her!" Rose shrieked, pushing with all her might against the two people holding her down.

"Master, stop this now!" The Doctor bellowed.

"Why should I?" The Master looked to the Doctor, madness lurking just behind the gray storm of his eyes. "I could have everything." The Doctor shook his head.

"It's not going to work."

"It will work!" He shouted, his gaze moving back to Alena. "Are you willing to trade places with your mother?" Alena didn't dare to look at Clara, the Doctor, or her mother while she nodded slowly.

"Alena!" The three all yelled at the same time. The Master smirked and pulled a button out of his pocket. The three voices all started to yell louder, talking over one another. His eyes were still sealed with Alena's as he pressed the button. He put a mask on over his mouth as the last of his plan came into place. Any memory of Alena was being locked in the further recesses of Rose, the Doctor, and Clara's mind. An engineer was taking the device to the TARDIS, making sure that the old girl couldn't come within a five minutes of this, just in case the Doctor did remember. That was all he needed to buy himself even more time. He broke through the barriers surrounding Alena's mind, her scream echoing throughout the entire room as Rose, the Doctor, and Clara were all teleported out. The girl was trying to fight him off but he had more experience with telepathy. She was losing and it wasn't taking him long. Alena let a single tear slip when she realized this was what her dream was about. The TARDIS gave her the choice. She could choice to give her mother, the Doctor, and Clara the ending they deserved or she could choose to ensure her own safety. She chose them, always them.

* * *

**A/N: Kinda short, I know. Thanks for reading!**


	10. Chapter Ten: Death

**A/N: Here's the last official chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"I haven't had that much fun in a while." Rose laughed. The Doctor and Clara both joined in on her laughter.

"Who knew skiing could be so dangerous?" Clara spoke around her own laughs. Rose pointed accusingly to the Doctor.

"You wouldn't unless you know him." The Doctor looked at her indignantly.

"Hey, I'm not the one they wanted to publicly execute." He stared accusingly at Rose and Clara.

"That's only because you let us ski." Rose laughed.

"What happened to knowing the laws of every planet?" Clara joined in.

"This is why I don't travel with two companions." The Doctor grumbled. Rose rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, Doctor." She smiled brilliantly to him. "Goodnight, Doctor. Goodnight, Clara." Clara followed Rose down the hall with a, "Goodnight, Doctor," thrown over her shoulder. As soon as they were out of the console room, the Doctor dropped his poorly constructed façade. Something was missing but he couldn't remember. It was right there, just out of reach. The TARDIS seemed to know something too. She was acting differently and was making it harder to pilot.

"What's wrong old girl?" He placed his hand lightly on the console. Her light seemed to dim in an almost sad manner. The Doctor sighed lightly. "What am I missing?" He asked her. The TARDIS's hum sped up, almost as if she was encouraging him. How could he be missing something? Everything was exactly like it should be. He had Rose back in the TARDIS. Not only that, but if what anything she's said is to go by, he might have her for the rest of his lives. He has his brave Clara and his lovely Rose, what could possibly be missing? A dull ache pounded in his heart, one he was unsure whether it was from him or the TARDIS. He had been happier since Rose returned just a few weeks ago with a brilliant smile gracing her face. She told him about how she wasn't aging and John helped get her back here before he died so neither of them had to be alone. He felt terrible about John but he couldn't help and feel elation at spending forever with her. They continued their travels like nothing had ever happened but something was definitely different. Moments were a little more intimate and touches were a little more lingering. Still, something important was missing he just couldn't figure it out.

"Um, Doctor?" Clara called, Rose right behind her.

"Yeah?" He asked, his back to them.

"Jack called her; he said he wanted to talk to you." Rose answered. The Doctor furrowed his brows.

"What does he want?" He asked, turning to face his two companions. Rose and Clara both shrugged.

"He didn't say." Clara elaborated.

"How'd he get your number?" He questioned as Clara gave him her phone. Once again, Clara shrugged.

"I'm not sure." She said.

"Jack?" The Doctor asked.

_"__I thought I'd give you a little time to reacquaint yourself with one Rose Tyler but this is getting ridiculous, Doc. It's been weeks!" Jack exclaimed._

"What are you talking about?" The Doctor asked.

_"__What do you mean? What are you talking about? You said you'd come and see me after you got Rose back." Jack said._

"Jack, I had no idea that Rose was coming back." The Doctor explained.

_"__Of course you did, you're the one that saved her." Jack said, confused._

"Saved her from what?" The Doctor questioned moodily.

_"__I don't know, that's what you, Clara, and Alena went to go-"_

"What did you say?" The Doctor whispered.

_"__I said that I don't know. You, Clara, and Alena-"_

"Alena." The Doctor repeated.

"_Yes, Alena…" Jack spoke slowly, not understanding what the Doctor was getting on about._

"Alena…" He closed his eyes, his memories locking into place. She was with them when they went to get Rose. Then the Master was there. They hurt Rose and then Alena yelled. She made a deal with him. "She stayed." The Doctor dropped Clara's phone and ran around the console frantically.

"Doctor?" Rose questioned.

_"__Doc?" Jack's voice could be heard lightly from Clara's phone. "Doc, what's going on?"_

"Alena, your daughter." The Doctor looked to Rose. "She's with the Master." Rose and Clara's eyes widened as they remembered what happened. Rose put her hand over her mouth to quiet the sob that threatened to come out. "No, no, no, no, no." The Doctor slammed his hand on the console. "You've got to land." He pressed more buttons wildly, working furiously to get the TARDIS to land after they left. "Get as close as you can!" He yelled, slamming a final button for landing. The land was rough but it didn't stop the Doctor, Rose, and Clara from sprinting out of the TARDIS the moment she landed. The three ran in silence, fear penetrating their minds. What if they were too late? What if she wasn't there? What if it was a trap? Their thoughts all came to a crushing halt as they found Alena lying on the floor. Her eyes were closed and she was not moving.

"Alena!" Rose called and ran up to her daughter, tears already in her eyes. "Alena." She repeated quieter. Alena's bloodshot eyes opened.

"Mom?" She smiled softly.

"I've got you." Rose promised her daughter. She looked over to Clara and the Doctor.

"Clara." She turned her attention to the Doctor. "Dad." Unshed tears shined in the Doctor's eyes at her words. Rose looked down at her daughter's abdomen, inhaling sharply.

"Doctor, we need to get her to the infirmary." She tried to lift Alena up, stopping when she heard her daughter's whimper of pain. Alena was shaking her head, steadfastly ignoring the blood spilling from her stomach. The Doctor moved Rose aside and knelt down next to Alena.

"This is going to hurt but you're going to have to deal with it, understand?" The Doctor asked gruffly. Alena smiled as best as she could.

"I doubt you have it in you, old man." She laughed until a coughing fit took over. The Doctor pulled her up, ignoring her noises of discomfort. Now was really not the time for sentiment. "I-I'm scared." She whispered so only the Doctor could here. He swallowed hard and hurried his pace. Rose and Clara were staying further behind, mainly because Clara was keeping Rose back telling her that the Doctor would help her.

"Don't be dramatic, Alena, it's only a scratch." He said as calmly as he could. Alena laughed breathily.

"As soon as I can, I'm going to punch you again." The Doctor smiled sadly down at the girl.

"You'd have to catch me first." Alena smiled back at him.

"How's the eye?" She questioned, her voice strained.

"I'm not that fragile." He argued. Alena's pulse was weakening rapidly. The Doctor moved even faster as soon as they walked through the TARDIS. "Don't you dare give up yet, Alena." Alena's breathing had stopped altogether. The TARDIS placed the infirmary right next to the console room, granting him access quickly. He placed her on the medical bed, the TARDIS already laying out all the tools he needed. He got to work immediately knowing he didn't have much time. Everything he tried was failing, she still wasn't breathing. "Come on, Alena." He cried, attempting another method. "Don't you dare leave us." He tried again. "Don't you dare." He kept trying everything in his power, deep down knowing it was too late. He threw his tools across the room and dropped his head on her shoulder, tears already falling onto her pale skin. "You can't leave." He sobbed. He pulled back, his tears still falling from his face. He placed a gentle kiss on her soft forehead and turned to go outside of the infirmary. He stopped when he saw the look of horror on Rose's face. Clara was holding her back, tears of her own falling. Rose pulled out of Clara's hold and ran up to her daughter, lightly stroking her face. Rose couldn't stop her tears as she looked at the pale face of her only child. The universe had to be playing some sick joke on her. She dropped down next to Alena's body and cried out. Clara held a hand over her mouth to stop her own sobs joining Rose's. The Doctor was crying silently and walked back to the console room. Clara paid him no heed knowing that he knew what he was doing, instead she walked up to Rose and offered as much comfort as she could. Meanwhile, the Doctor was walking around the console, watching as the TARDIS piloted herself. "Where are you going?" He asked. He looked at the coordinates with a questioning gaze. "Women Wept?" He questioned. He realized with astonishment that the TARDIS wanted Alena's body to be left there. He couldn't even find the purpose to question why. He moved back towards the infirmary and walked in. "Rose, I'm going to have to take care of her body." Rose whimpered in heartache. She looked back up at her daughter.

"I'm going with you." She stated shakily.

"I don't think-" One look from Clara stopped the Doctor from finishing his sentence. "We're on Women Wept." He stated. Rose nodded as if she already knew that's where it would be. The Doctor stayed quiet and picked up Alena's body, cradling her to his chest. She looked different without her shields up, almost childish. No longer did she give off the aura of hard work and determination but rather playfulness and innocence. He placed her on a small wave that stood not taller than the Doctor's waist. Rose held on to her hand the entire time, crying and refusing to let go. It took a while before Rose and Clara went back into the TARDIS, both holding on to each other like a lifeline. The Doctor looked back down at Alena's soft features one last time. She looked like a lost angel. He placed a small kiss on her forehead. "I love you, Alena Kasandra Tyler." He whispered, his words getting lost in the wind. Without turning back, he walked into the TARDIS and piloted her away, leaving his daughter's body to rest upon the frozen waves for eternity.

* * *

**A/N: The epilogue will be posted right after this. Thanks for reading!**


	11. Epilogue

**A/N: This is the super short epilogue to A Life With You.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

As it is, nothing seems to last forever. He had been around a long time and that was something that couldn't be helped. He wasn't quite sure where he had come from or who he even was for that matter. Maybe he had fled his home world or maybe he had been exiled. He would never know for sure. As he laid his head down one final time, he thought about the entirety of his life. There were pieces still missing, some he hoped to find one day. But time had run out, there wouldn't be a future. The villagers had come to ask him about the planet they inhabited. They wanted to know why the waves were frozen like that and what caused it to pause in time like that. They wanted to know who he was and what the planet they were on was. He didn't have answers for them, not really. He hadn't been from this planet either and as far as he could remember only one thing had ever caught his eyes on the frozen wasteland. It had been another day of meaningless wandering when he had stumbled upon a group. There was a man holding a woman, another woman by their side, and a blue box a few feet back. They were all surrounding a small child whose pale face would forever be burned into his memory. The girl had been taken too soon. She looked like the picture of innocence with her brown hair surrounding her like a halo and her pale skin reflecting the state of lifelessness. What could have taken the life of such an innocent was beyond him. He could see the tears being shed by the blonde and the brunette. In his mind he could hear the desperate cry of a lifeform past possibility. They were all crying for the pale little angel. With his final minutes he told the villagers all he could about the planet they would call home. He told them about the temperature, the food sources, the ice, the suns, the nights, and the days. But most importantly, he told them about the pale little angel and the women who wept.

Her head was killing her, and in all possibility that was literal not metaphorical. She attempted to sit up with a groan but failed to get up. Her head felt heavy and her mind felt bogged down. Something was inside her mind with her but she didn't feel up to the task of pondering that. Her bones ached with each movement she took as she attempted to get up a second time. She righted herself before opening her eyes. There was no immediate light, thankfully. With another grunt of pain, she threw her feet over the stiff bed and was met with the sensation of cold metal.

"Um, hello? Mom? Dad?" Alena called into the darkness. The Master crept closer to her with a sinister smile.

"They're not here." He paused. "It almost didn't work you know, even I was doubting it would for a minute there. I decided to take your advice and stay a little more covert." He winked and his smile returned. "Sorry to disappoint."

* * *

**A/N: No, the guy in the beginning was not anybody who is ever mentioned in Doctor Who or anybody mentioned in this fic either, he's just kind of a random add on that I thought would fit well into the story. Yes, there is a sequel to this story. It's called 'Sins of the Father'. It's not going to be posted for a while though. I'll begin posting for 'Shadows of Tomorrow' so see you then if you keep up with that story. Thanks for reading this story and I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
